Valley of Your Heart
by poppiesinoctober
Summary: It's Adira's fifth year at Hogwarts and she catches the eye of a Slytherin Prince. Only problem, she doesn't want it. Too afraid of opening herself to anyone because of her past and cautious because of You-Know-Who, she doesn't know what to expect.
1. Unexpected Guest

**Hello there! So, I originally had up a VD story but I didn't see it going any where, and it was kinda sorta poorly written. This however, has been edited like three times and gotten feedback from people before being published. If there is anything that needs to be fixed, grammar, plot, characterization, anything at all lemme know! You know the guidelines to my reviews however, if you don't know then look at my profile, that would be greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

**I own Nothing. The plot and story itself belongs to J.K Rowling, who I love and adore so much. I wish I was genius enough to come up with Harry Potter! The only thing I do own is my characters that I create such as Adira and Clara and others along the way! So please enjoy! **

Chapter 1:

Voices filtered through the hallway, echoing against the burgundy walls in currents of sound. Laughter, idle chatter, the ring of narrow glasses filled with bubbly champagne against another wound its way up from the grand foyer past the maple staircase and through a pristine white door. These voices swept themselves underneath the doorway, slithering through the iron hinges like hissing snakes. They trespassed into a room unwanted.

A young woman stood in front of a full length mirror framed in black as dark as the night sky. Her small nose twitched in annoyance, her dark smoldering eyes staring at her reflection in dissatisfaction. She detested these 'small get-togethers', as her mother put it, often times she would improvise an excuse to get out of attending these extravagant parties, but her mother was one step ahead of her.

Instead of telling her daughter the day of the party, she requested Adira's appearance a week in advance. Although threatening to confiscate her daughter's yellow speckled barn owl so she couldn't communicate with her friends might have done the trick

Adira sighed in displeasure once more, staring at the silk black dress decorated with coral colored roses. The dress ended at the top of her knees in a bubble like poof, black lace fringe bordered around it underneath, just brushing against her olive skin. She couldn't deny the simple beauty of the dress that she wore, however under the circumstance, she felt uncomfortable and irritated.

"Adira darling!" her mother's voice called to her from the bottom of the staircase, etched with hidden frustration.

With another sigh, Adira squeezed her small feet into a pair of suede peep toe heels, immediately dreading the dull ache she would begin to feel in less than fifteen minutes. She gazed at herself once more in the mirror, checking her dark curly hair was still in place after nervously running her fingers through it, and strode out of her sanctuary with doubtful thoughts filling her head.

The grand foyer crowded with upscale guest came into view, their white flashy teeth shining brightly from the light of the crystal chandelier hanging above everyone's heads like a beacon to their wealth. Satin floor length dresses brushed against the polished marble floor and soft music played from the enchanted orchestra in the large luxurious house.

Adira walked into the room with her head held high, plastering a small sweet smile on her face. She greeted her guests with the utmost decorum, shaking hands when need, kissing cheeks if required. She carried herself with grace and elegance, flashing a charming smile to those around her.

Although Adira despised being a socialite and all the responsibilities that pertained to her family's pureblood image, she knew very well how to put on a good front. Adira was always one to play with her emotions to help her in any circumstance, she was easily adaptable and could fit in almost anywhere, a trait she was thankful to have in situations like dinner parties.

"There she is. Adira dear, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

Her mother gave her an encouraging smile, knowing very well that Adira did not want anything to do with the party. Adira's small smile turned into a grin as she shook the tall blonde woman's hand gently. She was stunning as usual with her smooth pale skin and white blonde hair; her elegant black silk gown flattered her figure her posture oozing with confidence. "It's wonderful to see you again Adira. My you have grown into a beautiful young woman!"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Malfoy" Adira smiled sweetly, "You are looking quite stunning in that gown, and it's beautiful."

Narcissa Malfoy grinned brightly at the compliment, pleased with how well her dear friend Lillian had raised Adira without a husband. She was almost jealous of their life, not being a part of a dark cause anymore. She wished hers wasn't tainted with something so evil like it was now; it was getting rather hard for her to hide her weariness and fear; she found the only way to stay sane was by confiding in Lillian as often as she could.

"I'm sure you know my son Adira" Narcissa motioned for her son who was well occupied by a floating silver tray of champagne glasses. Obediently he weaved his way through the crowd of people taking long strides to get to his mother, a haughty expression upon his strong face. Adira watched him move with agility, no doubt from playing seeker in quiditchduring school. She observed the way he had changed; he became rather handsome with his porcelain skin and beautiful blue grey eyes. He had gained a good amount of muscle during their fourth year and he had grown out his hair a bit, parting it to the side instead of down the middle which suited him.

"Nice to you see you again." His voice was sharp and clear as he smirked down at her his eyes lingering on her frame before taking her small hand in his and placing a chaste kiss upon it.

"Nice to see you as well" she finally stuttered out, clearing her throat to shake off the embarrassment she was feeling. He had never paid attention to her, they were acquaintances in school, belonging in the same house but associating with different people. She felt flustered for letting herself blush, her cheeks felt hot and her heart nearly skipped a beat. A handsome young man was paying attention to her, a young man who had so much power over their school-house.

"Adira!" She flashed Draco a smile, excusing herself from Narcissa and her mother and spun around with such speed her long dark hair whipped around her shoulders nearly hitting a standing visitor.

With fluid hands she snatched a tall bubbly glass of champagne from a tray sipping it as she made her way towards the person she was ever so glad to see.

"Clara oh my god, you just saved me from the most awkward moment of my life!" she cried embracing her tall boney friend with one hand, attempting not to spill the champagne all over Clara's pastel blue chiffon dress.

She downed the glass before setting it on a passing tray, pulling her dear friend by the hands out into the magnificent garden. They walked in silence, weaving through the stoned path ways of various delicious smelling flowers and tall manicured shrubbery. The sky was a deep shade of blue, stars twinkling brightly like little diamonds in the sky, a light breeze picking up the ends of their dresses ever so slightly. It was the first breeze of the summer if felt like, for England had been unusually warm this year. Crickets chirped in the warm night air as the two young women stepped into a small secluded area beneath two oak trees, a swinging bench built between them. Adira remembered when she and Clara had created it together, getting the idea from a muggle magazine Adira had brought home one day.

Clara was never the risk taker, she cared too about her reputation in pureblood society, refusing to associate herself with muggles and muggle-borns; she had no idea that Adira had created the bench from an idea based on muggle design. She was rebellious and one of the boys though she looked like a princess; elegant, lithe. She took ballet for eight years before deciding she would rather spend it learning how to fly a broom. Adira and Clara were almost polar opposites when it came to looks. Clara was pale-faced and very thin; she died her hair too often to really remember what her natural roots looked like. Currently it was a lovely shade of caramel mocha, at least that's what the box said it was. Adira rather liked her friend's spontaneous decision to dye her hair bright orange the year before, it really made her blue eyes shine.

The two girls took a seat on the swinging bench, careful not to crush the lovely bright purple flowers that grew on the vines wrapping around the handles. They crossed their legs at the same time causing them to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"You have no idea how horrible that was for me!" Adira began, "It was so painfully boring I thought I would die if you didn't show!"

"Well, of course I'd show, you did owl me ranting about how you are being 'forced against your will and that you would die of boredom or go crazy and end up like Trelawny!" She recited in a dramatic voice, Adira laughing at the imitation.

"I do not sound like that, my voice is not deep!" Clara rolled her eyes nudging her friend in the side. "And I would never end up as crazy as that old bat, she's beyond insane!" She chuckled.

"So what were you saying about an awkward moment?"

"Mum was basically introducing me to Narcissa Malfoy who apparently have been friends since they were little kids,"

"Sounds like us!" she exclaimed smiling audaciously.

"Yeah, except, we are probably cooler, I mean come on; she's a stuffy snooty woman who believes in everything the old-fashioned way."

"Whatever, at least she's nice."

Adira agreed with Clara, Narcissa was a kind woman, to those of the same blood status at least, "Anyway, then she calls Draco over-"

"He is so fit."

"Yes, I know-"

"Go for it."

"Clara, you didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't care; he is an attractive Slytherin, and didn't you say you needed some boy attention this year?" Adira nodded her head.

"Then go for it!"

"Yeah, right, like he would be interested in me and! And before you interrupt me again, I basically ruined my chances by acting like a dumbstruck school girl."

"But you are a school girl."

"Shut up! It was mortifying; he kissed my hand and I blushed like an idiot, like I'd never been with a boy before. It probably fed his ego massively."

"Well, you haven't been with a boy before." Stated Clara matter-of-factly, her brows raised up in an insinuating manner.

"That doesn't mean I can't pretend! I've seen plenty of those muggle movies. Guy likes girl, girl plays hard to get and acts all confident and what not when really she's just as afraid as he is. Except I don't think in this situation Malfoy would be afraid."

"He is arrogant isn't he?"

"Clara, I am such a fail for a girl!" Adira whined leaning her head on Clara's shoulder with a pout.

"Adira, whatever, who cares, he's just a guy and I highly doubt you won't see him ever again so don't make that excuse we are all in the same house. The next time you see him, refrain from being such an embarrassment-"

"Hey!"

"And talk to him like a normal person."

Adira tried to hold in her grin, "I don't know why I'm friends with you when you insult me like this."

"It's because you love me and I am far too entertaining to let go."

"Truth."

The two lovely young women chatted all through the night until the guest finally started leaving one by one either apparatingor using the Floo fireplace in the foyer. Adira felt relieved when she entered the house and saw no one was there.

No voices, laughter or mingling chatter, it was quiet and calm, just the way she liked it. Clara called out a hello to Adira's mother before being dragged up the stairs into Adira's room, both getting ready for bed. Adira's home was Clara's home and vice versa, they both had been close since they were children. Their parents were old school friends who promised each other their kids would be friends too.

As soon as the door shut Adira kicked off her heels with great haste, rubbing them gently to get rid of the pain. Clara clicked her tongue, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Baby."

"Excuse me! You know I can't stand wearing these things, they bloody hurt!" Adira cried, falling against her plush duvet, sinking into the mattress. She felt Clara jump up, before settling down, both of them staring up at the white ceiling deep in thought. This year would change everything, no one really knew what to believe and both of them were dying to ask each other what they thought.

Finally Adira gathered enough courage to bring up a topic they had thought about since the year ended. "Do you believe Potter? That You-Know-Who is back?"

It was quiet, Clara didn't know whether she should give her honest opinion and tell the truth, or lie so not to cause any discomfort or disagreement. She didn't know where her best friend stood on the topic; the entire wizarding population was split with their beliefs.

"Do you?" she asked, praying that Adira would say yes.

Adira sighed, dragging in a deep breath before muttering 'yes'. Clara felt relieved as she nodded her head looking at her good friend with a sober smile.

"I think he's back. My mum has been freaking out for the entire summer; dad's been away on 'business trips' but we all really know what he's doing."

"My dad would probably be too if he wasn't already in Azkaban." Adira fiddled with the hem of her dress, her manicured nails gripping at the lace bottom. She didn't know what to expect anymore. She knew something awful was going to happen this year, whether or not the student population believed that he was back. She felt relieved that her father wasn't here, that he had to serve his time in prison instead of home and supporting the Dark Lord. Her mother was strong, but not strong enough to defend herself from him, if he ever came back, both Adira and Lillian would have to convert back to their old ways of pureblood society; husband knows best.

"I'm sure that won't happen Adira, the Ministry won't allow it! And we have dementors surrounding the entire perimeter, who could escape?" The thought settled Adira's churning stomach; she didn't know what to do if her father came back. He was almost as cruel and vile as Bellatrix Lestrange and she was just dreadful. Daniel Reed wasn't the kindest person, or the most forgiving. If he knew that his wife sold him out to the ministry, he would be furious. All hell would break loose.

Throughout the rest of the night the two girls stayed up, chatting and gossiping with each other about what the new school year would be like, what classes they would be taking and who they thought would become more attractive over the summer. Both Adira and Clara had grown out of their child like phase, looking more like young women than little girls. Adira had thinned out considerably; she worked hard to shed her baby fat and was active during the summer achieving her goal. Clara had toned up and her height finally became proportional to her bony frame, instead of the lanky girl she was now tall lean and rather pleasant to look at. And although Adira refused to believe it, she became lovely as well. She had an exotic beauty, while Clara had the cute elegant girl next door look. They were the pair and together in school, they wreaked havoc.

Eventually the excited chattering girls grew weary and both ready for bed. They sluggishly collapsed on Adira's massive bed, which could fit four people easily. After bidding each other goodnight the two girls fell asleep, dreaming about their future and their wishes in life, hoping that the last week of summer would be one to remember.


	2. Toad At the Table

**So I've updated these on the same day so ya'll can review moreee. I have the third chapter ready and I won't update this until the fourth chapter is finished! Again please review and be honest (Not rude). Enjoy! **

**Nothing belongs to me, except for the characters I create. **

* * *

><p>"Mum, I've got to go! I'm going to be late." Adira hastily grabbed her luggage, hauling them into an empty trolley, her owl chirping with protest as she pushed his cage against one of her black leather trunks.<p>

"I know darling, but I hate to see you leave-"

"You say that every year." Adira pointed out, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "I promise to owl you as much as possible and to come home for all the holidays and yes I know Clara is welcome any time" she recited, ticking the list off her fingers; she had heard it many times.

"You forgot boys." Adira's mom looked at her with raised brows, a smug smile on her face. She noticed how her daughter had grown into a beautiful young woman and the occasional eaves dropping charm on one of the many sleep-over's where Clara and Adira gushed about boys may have affected Lillian's 'off to school' speech.

"What about boys?" She asked suspiciously, tapping her foot impatiently against paved floor at King's Cross Station.

"No shenanigans. Alright? I mean it now Adira, stay away from boys unless they are good boys who come from good families."

"Oh my god, I can't believe we are doing this now!" Adira's face flushed with embarrassment, her grip on the handles of the trolley growing tighter as her mother continued to ramble on about how important it was being safe and not fornicating with anyone or being pressured into anything. To say Adira felt mortified was an understatement; she was almost horrified how this had come up.

Checking her thin silver wrist watch trying to avert her attention from the lecture she was receiving she nearly breathed in relief and anxiety. It was quarter to eleven, and the train was soon to leave and she wasn't even on the platform yet!

"Mum, seriously we need to do this another time; I'm going to miss the train!"

Lillian sighed cutting her speech short and pulled her daughter into another tight hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Have a good year, I'll miss you and I love you."

"I love you too!" Finally with great anticipation she pushed her luggage through the barrier. There were only a few people left lingering on the platform, mostly first and second years departing from their parents. She smiled, reminded of when that was her. She handed her things to the conductor who promptly placed them with everyone else's. She pulled her trunk with difficulty into the train before using a locomotive spell to have it hover behind her. She passed by many compartment doors, peering through each one in hopes to find her friend Clara who was probably furious that she had her waiting for so long.

At last she pulled open the compartment door, pushing her trunk underneath the red cushioned seats and sat down noisily, a failed attempt at catching the now blonde Clara's attention sitting in front of her.

Clara merely rolled her eyes, her face peering out of the window as the scarlet train began to move and pick up speed. AsAdira suspected, Clara looked irritated at her for being late when she promised she would be in a compartment at half past ten.

"Are you really going to ignore me for the entire train ride?" She got no answer. Leaning back into her seat she looked at her manicured nails, a smirk emerging on her face, "Fine, I guess you don't want to know why I was late then."

Clara glared at her friend, softening it only after Adira attempted to make her laugh by assembling an obscene face at her. She playfully scoffed "And why would I want to know that Adira?"

"Because it had to do with my mum giving me the 'talk' in the middle of the station."

Clara's anger melted away, her attention now at Adira who smiled smugly. She knew Clara could never actually be mad at her; she was never the one to hold grudges. "I'm listening." She said, facing her body towards Adira instead of the window.

After repeating the story to her good friend, maybe exaggerating a few minor details, the two girls ended in a fit of giggles, their face flushed from laughing so much. "Merlin's beard Adira! I love your mum." Clara managed to choke out, wiping a tear from her blue eyes her arm gripped around her stomach.

"Take her! You can have her if she's planning on giving me these kinds of talks from now on. It was so ridiculous Clara, in the middle of the station around muggles, I mean really?"

They both had calmed down by now, enjoying one another's company as the train continued its long course to HogsmeadeStation.

"So, who do you think will be the Defense teacher Adira?"

The brunette girl scoffed, her pink lips curling into a smirk, "Probably some nutter who will end up trying to kill Harry Potter one way or another."

Clara laughed, "It seems to happen every year doesn't it?" she asked reaching into the small pouch of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Chewing on a rather putrid jelly bean she scrunched up her nose, the corners of her lips pulling into a disgusted frown before she swallowed forcefully.

"What flavor was that one?" Adira asked curiously her eyes glistening with amusement as she began to un-wrap a chocolate frog, refusing to bet her taste buds on one of the beans in the bag Clara held in her lap now.

"I believe that one was sardine; distinctly fishy and absolutely disgusting." With that she tossed the bag aside, her stomach still feeling queasy from the putrid taste in her mouth. Adira offered the bitten piece of chocolate to her friend, knowing very well how long-lasting the after taste of a disgusting bean was.

Clara took it gratefully, thanking her friend with a smile. "So what are you gonna do about Malfoy this year?"

Adira knew this was coming, she could feel it the moment she entered the compartment that Clara was dying to bring it shrugged her shoulders, pulling on the navy blue sleeves of her shirt with her fingers, her lips in a straight line. She really didn't want to talk about it now, knowing that someone could just barge into the little compartment which had happened before.

"Oh come on Adira, you must have a game plan!"

"Clara, this isn't quiditch, I don't need to figure out how I'm going to catch the snitch, whatever happens, happens!" she said completely sure in herself. Why should she try to get some guy who she barely knows fall for her? Did she really want a relationship this year? Unlike her friend Clara, she didn't want to feel emotionally attached to someone, she hated having her emotions manipulated, and it just wasn't something she felt accustomed to.

It was easier just to observe as the third-party and let things fall into place without investing emotionally and getting hurt. A terrible habit Clara had always pointed out, but a habit that was hard to break for Adira. She always put up this wall, hiding herself from people so she wouldn't get hurt, a method she had used all her life before her father was sent to Azkaban.

"Your dad isn't here anymore Adira; you can break down that wall you've built. He can't hurt you or your mum, and you know it."

But deep down, Adira had her doubts. With Harry saying he was back, who said he wouldn't break out his loyal followers out of Azkaban? Didn't he need a bigger army of death eaters to take over the wizarding war? She wouldn't break her façade for anyone, not until she knew she would be safe. Selfish yes, but it was better than getting hurt or in her case killed.

Before Clara could utter another word the compartment door slammed open, causing both girls just jump with surprise.

"Hello ladies!" A tall gangly boy said cheerily, giving each girl a wink before sitting down next to Clara.

"Hello Theodore, what can we do for you?" Adira said, her tone impartial as she gave him a small smile. His hazel eyes twinkled as he gave her a lopsided smile, a dimple forming on the left side of his face.

Theodore Nott would be handsome if it wasn't for the fact he was so gangly and long. Somehow, his body did not catch up with his ever-growing height; he was just too skinny with little to no muscle mass at all, though some of the younger girls found him attractive with his mop of light brown hair and green brown eyes. Adira and Clara were acquaintances with him, having sat next to him for a few classes. However he was always the loner type, never really sticking to one group of friends but dispersing himself with everyone around him often slinking off to do business with his fellow Slytherin.

His small eyes darted between the girls, "Nothing really, just here for some company." He said his eyes glinting mischievously. Clara and Adira were clever enough to know better than that; obviously he had made a small business deal with one of the many people he knew in the Slytherin house, but for what they did not know.

The girls gave each other an expressive glance filled with doubt; they knew he was here for something.

"Theo, we know you. What are you here for?" Clara asked bluntly, crossing her bony arms in front of her chest with determination. She would get an answer out of Theodore if it took the rest of the train ride to figure out.

But Theodore would not budge; he merely shrugged his shoulders similar to what Adira had done moment before and smirked impishly. With a sigh Adira rolled her dark amber eyes, staring straight at Clara with an aggravated look which Clara simply lifted a brow as if to say she felt indifferent, a small private conversation that Theodore would never be sharp enough to understand.

Continuing with a different conversation Adira and Clara chatted with a bit discomfort as Theodore sat and listened, the smirk never leaving his face. It wasn't until they had reached the topic of who they thought would end up dating this year did he chose to speak up.

"So Adira, fancy anyone?"

Her heart leapt in her chest, she knew Theodore was up to something, she should have known it would be something like who she's interested in. After all it wasn't hard putting two and two together; he did business for Malfoy's gang often.

"No" she said apathetically, returning her attention back to Clara. "As I was saying, I don't think that Audrey will ever—"

"Boyfriend perhaps?" Theodore would not relent with his questions.

"If I don't fancy anyone what makes you think I've got a boyfriend, doesn't that entail liking someone?" she snapped, her eyes set in a cold stare smoldering into Theodore's with irritation.

"No need to get brassed off Adira, I was only asking."

"Well don't." she hissed, "It's none of your damn business. Now bugger off."

Theodore put his palms up towards Adira, as if to indicate his defeat in the matter, he stood up slowly the smirk still on his face, "I know when I'm not wanted. Ladies," he winked at the two girls once again before taking his leave, slinking out the door like he was up to no good.

"Well that was odd." Clara stated factually, un-crossing her arms now that Theodore Nott was gone.

"I felt like I was being bloody interrogated." Adira bristled, her heart still pounding in her ears like it always did when she got worked up over something.

"I wonder what that was all about." But Adira had a good idea, she wasn't thick, it had to do with what happened during the summer with Malfoy. He probably thought he could take advantage of her, woo her to get what he wanted and then drop her like she was a piece of litter. It made her so angry to think that she could ever come off as weak and easy, that wasn't her and she would be damned if he got what he wanted.

"I know exactly what it was about. Draco Malfoy thinks I'm easy pickings and I'm not." She snarled glaring hard at the compartment door that Theodore had just exited from.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Clara asked, knowing perfectly well that in the long run it could just help Adira break away from her stone wall.

"I'm not going to let him have me. He will not win and I won't let him. I refuse to be treated as an object and not a human being."

If Draco Malfoy could chip away the stone wall Adira put around herself with his persistence and determination, it might just help Adira finally be herself around people and let herself be loved by others, not just her mother and Clara. It would make Clara so happy to see her best friend let herself be cared for and cherished for once in her life.

With that last thought Adira dropped the subject, her mind still reeling at how much of a pig boys could be. She didn't want to arrive at Hogwarts her home away from home in a foul mood and they were nearly to the station. Clara and Adira slipped their school robes over their muggle clothes, a feeling of excitement bubbling up in them as they looked at one another with their matching silver and green ties and forest green lined robes. It was almost time to start a new year and they were absolutely thrilled for what was to come.

The train finally slowed down to a stop, the two girls filling out of their compartment, shuffling awkwardly through the crowd of students with their luggage behind them. They chatted jovially, bright smiles never leaving their face even when Pansy Parkinson sneered at them as they passed by whispering nasty things under her breath while she tried to catch up with the group of boys she so often associated herself with.

"Oi, is that a prefects badge on Parkinson's robe?" Clara asked a smirk on her pretty face. "Who would choose her as prefect; she's dafter than a troll, not to mention she looks like one." Adira snorted at Clara's choice of words, barely concealing a smirk of her own at the thought of Pansy actually ending up being part troll, or ogre; at least one of the two.

But who was her partner? There's always one boy and one girl as prefect for each house, if anything knowing how influential his father is in the Ministry and how liked he is by Professor Snape, it must be Draco Malfoy, all the more reason for Adira to avoid him at all costs.

Adira pulled her robes closer to her body, the cold night air biting at her nose now that they had been out sides for more than a moment. She pushed her way through the crowd, her suspicions correct about Draco as she watched him bully a first year around on his way to the carriages his group of friends cackling behind him, the prefects badge displayed for the world to see. He was enjoying his new-found power in picking on the younger kids; a past time most Slytherins enjoyed time to time.

She rolled her eyes at them before leading herself and Clara into a carriage already filled with two second year Ravenclawsand a fourth year Slytherin. The two houses could tolerate each other; Adira however found the house rivalry's a bit and Clara ignored the younger students who were too timid to speak a word during the entire ride up to the castles doors. Ernie Banks, the fourth year was rather keen on speaking to the two attractive girls from his house; it was almost inane how eager he was to strike a conversation with them.

The young Ravenclaws were first to exit the carriage, hustling up the stone steps to the castle doors, looking back at the group of Slytherins they had just sat with whispering to one another.

Clara scoffed, "That never gets old." Only to be reprimanded by Adira who smacked her arm firmly with a light glare on her face.

"Oh, right, sorry." Clara apologized knowing well how Adira felt about treating people from other houses differently than their own. Clara, although disagreed with Adira for her own personal reasons, respected that her best friend was such an open-minded and kind person, she was almost surprised that the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin assuming that the bright young witch would be placed in Ravenclaw.

Without further delay the two girls chatted aimlessly, as they went to their designated table separating a few times to say hello to their other friends that they had made when they didn't have classes with each other, which for some reason was often. Candles floated above their heads illuminating the Great Hall in a warm glow making Adira feel right at home as she sat down near Blaise Zambini, a quiet handsome mocha skinned boy who was in their year. He nodded at her with a small smirk on his face before returning his attention to the boys sitting in front of him, one of them being Theodore Nott.

Finally Professor McGonagall entered the room caring a stool and the tattered old sorting hat, a group of shy, frightened first years following closely behind her like little ducklings. The Great Hall grew silent as the sorting began the upperclassmen waiting impatiently for the sorting to be over. But this year the song was different, instead of the usual description of the different houses, the sorting hat was spewing out advice, informing the school that working together from the inside would defeat all evils, all enemies from the outside. Adira watched as her peers began to whisper and murmur about what they had just heard, talking to their friends sitting across or next to them until McGonagall silenced them.

Adira was deep in thought, she barely noticed that the start-of-term feast began, food magically appearing on the tables. She was pondering what the sorting hat had meant, would this year be different? She had a strong feeling that the dark wizard was back, that he was going to wreak havoc again, and maybe that was what the sorting hat was saying? But surely he would not attack with all his followers still sprawled about the country; it wasn't time yet, right?

She suddenly lost her appetite with the thought of You-Know-Who gathering his death eaters again, most of them being inAzkaban. She would have gone the entire feast without food if it wasn't for the stern look Clara threw at her from across the table, her blue eyes watching as Adira served herself some vegetables and mash on her plate. Another glare, Adira picked up her fork, forcefully feeding herself with a churning stomach. That was her one fear, her father coming back, knowing fully why he was sent to Azkaban, why he was caught by the Aurors and why neither his wife or daughter were present at his trial. She knew what would happen; at least she could imagine the terrible things he would do if he came back. It was enough to make her feel sick.

Adira's plate was half eaten by the time Dumbledore dismissed them, though Clara had tried to get her to eat, it was all in vain for after a few bites she began to feel queasy and sick to her stomach. Silently she walked side by side with Clara, ignoring everyone around her as she solemnly stared at the ground.

The Slytherin common room was guarded by a portrait of a frumpy old man, scowling at anything and anyone his nose stuck up in the air as if he was sniffing something putrid. He would hiss at anyone not in the Slytherin house, spitting down at the floor, his squinty eyes filled with hate. Of course once Clara muttered the password, _Serpentis_, did the scowl ease off of his face and turn into a slightly more pleasant smirk, a trait many Slytherins as taken to doing. The portrait swung off the wall, opening to reveal a short stone hallway with large double maple doors carved with intricate woodwork.

Upon arrival the double doors swung open, its hinges creaking and the two girls entered the Slytherin common room, a sense of home and comfort easing into Adira's heart. She had always loved the common rooms, the way the ceiling were so high and open with black iron chandeliers hanging above their heads with warm candles burning brightly. Although the room had taken a greenish blue hue from the black lake, it still held a soothing sense of familiarity. The floors were coveredwith large Persian carpets thick and lush hiding the cobblestone underneath. A set of black leather couches covered in soft green and black pillows sprawled about in front of the massive stone fireplace, its flames burning in a light green similar tothat of the Floo Network. Maple sets of chairs and tables were also scattered about the room where many students had taken to playing wizards chess or just talking in general with one another. There were also other places for students to lounge about in the common rooms, some even finding a place on the half stone walls cut out just so students could lounge, black and forest green pillows already placed about them like a love-seat.

The common room was buzzing with noise with everyone trying to reconnect with one another or to begin their gossip. Adira couldn't help but hear something rather strange from one of her peers.

"Clara" Adira muttered "Who is Umbridge?"

Clara's eyes widened in disbelief, had her friend really been that caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the old toad sitting in place at the staff table? Hell she even interrupted Professor Dumbledore during his last speech of the night, it was rather unbelievable.

"Are you joking Adira? Where was your head all night? In a hole?"

Adira rolled her eyes, her terrible mood no longer near. Clara didn't need any reply to carry on her rant about the foul women placed by the Ministry of Magic. She explained to Adira, quite heatedly that she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that she had even interrupted Dumbledore during his address to the school. Adira chuckled as Clara began describing the woman.

"I kid you not, she looked like a toad with her fluffy pink cardigan; it was heinous! She had these large swollen eyes that just lolled about in her head, and her mouth was far too wide not to mention her little laugh! She spoke to us like we were incompetent. I mean really? Do we look five?"

Adira smirked as Clara began to cool down, finally breathing out "She's awful, I don't like her."

"Well, looks like Potter may have found his break. Don't think this Umbridge woman is going to try to kill him any time soon."

"You never know Adira, she could aggravate him to death, hell I wanted to kill her right then and there; she was a joke!"

Adira listened for the rest of the night as her best friend continued to rant, spewing out insult after insult before flopping down on her bed, pajamas on and ready for a good night's rest. Adira merely laughed as Clara mumbled something rather mean under her breath towards the new Defense Professor before she whispered her 'good night', closing the green silk curtains hoping that tomorrows first day of classes would be alright.


	3. Attention Seeker

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update but school started and everything just got busy and blah! So here is the next chapter, I have edited it to the best of my ability, hopefully it isn't terribly written with poor grammar. Please review and give me feedback on what you think of it! **

**Again, I own nothing at all except the characters I create. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Good morning Adira!" Theodore Nott chirped brightly sitting himself next to the grumpy brunette who was far too tired and moody to deal with anyone.

Adira and mornings was like putting Harry Potter and You-Know-Who in one room; death was inevitable. Sleep was never enough, Adira would rather be dreaming till at least early noon before facing the day and the early birds were only pleasant in the afternoon.

Adira shot him a glare before pouring milk from a silver pitcher into her cereal bowl, munching on the grains tiredly. She had no idea what Theodore wanted, and she also was completely baffled to where Clara could be, leaving her to be harassed by this Slytherin boy, Adira was not happy.

"What do you want Nott?" she finally sighed after she was done with her breakfast a bit confused about why he was still sitting in front of her, tearing at his buttered toast with a smug smile on his face.

"Can't I just enjoy the company of my fellow Slytherin?"

"No."

Theodore tilted his head to the side, watching with great amusement how peeved Adira was becoming, her amber eyes blazing; to anyone else it would seem intimidating, her eyes smoldering with anger, but Theodore wasn't just anyone, he dealt with Malfoy's wrath on a daily basis, Adira's harsh glare didn't faze him one bit.

With another irritated sigh, Adira looked up at him her expression softening; she was far to sleepy to deal with him, so why not just pretend she could tolerate him, at least until Clara decided to grace them with her presence.

"How was your summer then Nott?" she asked with minor interest, using her hand as a place to hold her head.

"Pretty good, didn't do much though. You?" he said promptly the smirk never leaving his face.

"I hung out with Clara." She said shortly, sitting straighter when she noticed Professor Snape approach them with their timetables in his hand. Adira thanked him only to get a grunt as his reply before he moved the next student, passing the papers out like it was a miserable deed to be given, his black cloak billowing about him like a shadow.

Adira groaned brashly as she read her schedule for Monday morning, "Seriously? History of Magic is first? Binns is going to be the death of me!" She whined, letting her head fall on the table heavily, her forehead making a clear thud against the oak bench.

Without permission Theodore took a peek at Adira's schedule, comparing to his own, his hazel eyes glancing from the top of Adira's head still slammed against the table to the white parchment in his hand.

"We've got three classes together." Theodore said smugly, pushing the paper back in front of Adira. He ignored her mumbled cursing, finishing off the last bit of toast before reaching for a strip of crispy bacon. "Potions, Divination, and Defense. Looks like a start to a great year!" he said cheerily.

"More like the start of a terrible year." Lifting her head off of the table she looked at him with searching eyes, still unsure to why he was talking to her unless of course it had something to do with Malfoy again. "I'm gonna make the best of this Theo," she finally said surely, her fingers gripping at her black suede messenger bag, "If Clara ever decides to not show up for breakfast again, you'll be my walking partner for class yeah? Just no more of this cheery business in the morning, it doesn't suit you."

Before he could reply the bell for their first class of the day rung resolutely throughout the great hall, students by the pack exiting through the large doors, trying not to be late. Theodore left with a self-satisfied grin, leaving Adira on her own to find her class. She suddenly felt rather irritated, her best friend missing on the first day of classes, not even bothering to leave a note when she had left early in the morning to do god knows what. With an angry expression on her face she quickly walked towards her class, shoving a few first years out of her way, too angry to care.

"Hey! Stop—don't touch that, I—wait, please—"A helpless voice rang through Adira's ears as she rounded the corner her class just in reach.

_'Ignore it Adira'_ she thought bitterly to herself, '_keep walking.'_ She tried her hardest to push the helpless voice that sounded so familiar out of her head, but once she heard the snide comment of a boy who irked her to no end she couldn't just walk away.

"Oi, Malfoy, don't you have class you need to be getting to?"

Draco Malfoy was caught by surprise as Adira Reed advanced towards his group of oafs, Vincent Crabbe and GregoryGoyle, Pansy Parkinson a few feet behind them, a snarl clear on her already pudgy face. He un-charmed the poor girls bag from floating up towards the ceiling, allowing it to fall to the ground with a loud thump, her things sprawled about on the floor.

The arrogant boy merely scoffed at her, nodding his head towards his cronies to follow him to class not bothering with an insult. Adira was rather confused as she helped the Gryffindor girl in front of her pick up her things scattered about the hallway, knowing Draco Malfoy he would have been quick to insult her for helping someone from another house, but instead he chose to ignore her.

Adira watched as the girl in front of her tucked a strand of her fair curly hair behind her ear, picking up the brown bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Ermm, thanks" she said rather meekly, her forest green eyes looking anywhere but at Adira.

"Aren't you supposed to be brave?" Adira asked curiously, remembering that Gryffindors were known for the ridiculous bravery.

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to be vicious and mean?" she shot back, her green eyes finally looking up at Adira's face, a look of realization dawning upon her.

"You helped my brother a few years back." Her words stumbled out quickly, noting that Adira wasn't just anySlytherin. "You know, short scrawny kid, basically looks like me except he's got blue eyes and a squeaky voice?"

"Fiere, Eledie Fiere." Adira smiled at the shorter Gryffindor, remembering her brother quite well with his trousers on the floor and his laces tied together by a couple of nasty sixth year Slytherins.

"Yes!" she cried excitedly, any look of anger or fear melting away, "Adira Reed."

Adira nodded her head smiling until of course the last bell rang signaling class had started. Adira cursed once more, her eyes furrowing together. "Late for the first class of the year, of course this would happen to me." She said herfrustration clear.

"I've got History of Magic" Eledie sighed twirling a strand of her already curly hair around her finger.

"Hey! Me too, we can walk in together late, I bet that would get a rise out of the class."

"I don't even think Binns would notice do you?"

Adira chuckled shaking her head as they both strode towards class, not caring that they were late. Eledie peered through the door before signaling for Adira to follow in, the apparition for a teacher hovering towards the front of the class, his transparent back facing the back of the room where the two young students snuck in.

Adira took the only empty seat with her fellow Slytherins by Blaise Zabini who merely looked at her with an amused expression before returning to the already filled page of random drawings. Adira searched the class for a familiar face, noting that Malfoy's group was there goofing off as well as the Golden Trio who Eledie had taken to sitting sighed, unsure of where her best friend could be, but relieved that she hadn't seen her talking to Eledie, a known muggleborn witch. If Clara knew she would throw a fit at Adira for fraternizing with someone so 'dirty'. It was rather insulting but Adira never dared voice her opinion about muggleborns around Clara well aware that it would only start a terrible argument between the two, which always turned into something nasty.

Adira slumped her shoulders as she pulled out a notebook to write notes on, without them she would never pass the O.W.L.s this year and that would be a shame. Every time her eyes would begin to shut, her elbows would slowly slide off the table, moving her head that was perched upon her hand causing her to jolt herself awake so she could take some more notes half of which was all scrawled in terrible print that she could barely understand herself.

By the end of class she wanted the day to be over; if Professor Binns assigned them a foot and a half long scroll essay on the Giant Wars for homework, she could only imagine what all her other classes would be like.

As she exited the classroom Adira caught Eledie's bright eyes, smirking mischievously at her as she walked with one of her Gryffindor friends. Adira felt like such a rule breaker as she strutted off towards the dungeons, her head held high her mood elated; she had made a new friend today, a new friend who was off-limits and she always loved a bit of rule breaking.

Theodore Nott had surprised her by showing up by her side with Clara in tow; apparently the two had Herbologytogether in the morning leaving Adira in Binns' class without her best friend. She screeched in Clara's ear for not telling her where she was in the morning, which then apologized profusely, refusing to actually indulge where she was, insisting it was nothing important.

"Nothing important my arse, you lying little minx." Adira huffed, crossing her arms as she stood waiting outside ofSnapes classroom with the rest of her peers. She was pleased to see that Eledie also had this class. If she was lucky, the entire day would be with her and what fun would that be.

"Oh, Adira I promised I'd sit with Nott today during Herbology." Clara stared into Adira's eyes with a soft pleading look, as if it was something she just simply couldn't get herself out of even though she very well knew that ProfessorSnape liked to assign seats after the first class, so why was she so insistent on keeping her promise to Theodore? She never kept her promise, that wasn't like her at all.

Before she could open her mouth the dungeon doors open with a groan, Professor Snape's robes billowing about him like a shadow.

"Settle down," his voice was cold and stoic, though the class was already silent once he had opened the doors.

Adira felt her arm being tugged to the side into an empty seat in between Blaise Zabini and unfortunately DracoMalfoy and although she was slightly grateful for the quick save, she was still rather peeved with Draco for being such a rude prat.

As the professor drawled on about the years O.W.L.s Adira whispered a 'thank you' to Blaise, her eyes staring straight at Snape, the illusion that she was paying attention.

"You're welcome." Draco answered instead, a smug smirk on his perfectly chiseled face.

With a scowl on her face Adira ignored him for the rest of the class, choosing to converse with Blaise during the down time she had as she brewed the cauldron bubbling with the Draught of Peace concoction she had put together praying that it would come out at least close to perfect. She was never the over achiever or the most enthusiastic person about applying herself, but when it came to Professor Snape's class, she always made sure to follow the directions as closely as possible; it's best to impress your head of house, not discourage him from the lack of common sense she often sees in her peers.

Every time she tried to reach for an item close to Draco's cauldron he would pick it up and view the ingredient, comparing it to his own, or even using it if he was at that point in the brewing process. It aggravated Adira to no end and the fact that Clara was having just a wonderful time with Theodore Nott at the table across from them made her want to scream! She was seething by the time they had reached the end of class, tired of having to fight off Draco's hand from placing itself on her knee. She was not amused.

"Clara I swear to God if you ever pull a move like that on me again, I will kill you." Adira muttered heatedly, her fingers gripping her black bag with so much force her fingers turned white.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it won't happen again! I promise!" Adira looked back at the pretty little blonde with skepticism.

After a rather irritating lunch with a handful of glares from Pansy and a heavy dosage of Malfoy being a git, he followed her up towards Divination climbing the stairs two at a time to keep up with her pace barely even winded as they reached the top at the same time.

Adira's patience was running thin with him. What in the world was he doing? She couldn't understand why he had to suddenly be fascinated with her. Why couldn't he just get the picture and leave it alone?

Slightly out of breath she walked towards the back of the room, sitting down in a plush chair covered in thick red velvet and sighed, hoping that Blaise would take the empty seat next to her since Clara so wonderfully had History of Magic. Just as she saw his figure entering through the curtained entrance, a book bag was dropped heavily on the ground just inches away from her foot.

"Mind if I sit here." It was more of a statement than a question as Draco smirked triumphantly.

"No." but it was too late class had already started and loony Trelawney had assigned them reading.

Adira felt like everything was going wrong, that her day was spoiled from the very start. She started blaming Clara for it being such a terrible day, for not letting her know where she was, or what her schedule was like. Not to mention it was rather hard to pay attention in class with Draco always breathing to closely to her ear, or his arm uncomfortably near her own. It made her uncomfortable, and quite frankly she wanted to hex him to the moon. She ended up reading the same line five times because he would not stop touching her in any subtle way he could think of.

He dropped his quill, placing one hand on her knee for 'support' to pick it up from the ground. His arm would brush against hers as he flipped the page of his book. No matter how many times she slapped, kicked, glared and huffed, he would not relent.

It wasn't till the last ten minutes of class when the professor said, "Divide into pairs and use _The Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams" her voice soft and wispy like she was in a far off world of her own.

Draco grinned, "Hi partner, so what have you been dreaming of? Perhaps me?"

Adira smiled too sweetly, "Aww, how'd you know?" Draco looked like he had won the house cup, "It was such a great dream too, me turning you into a ferret. You were so adorable!" she gushed a smirk of her own emerging on her face.

Draco's face fell for a moment his icy blue eyes staring hard at her no doubt recalling the day that he had indeed been transfigured into a ferret by 'Professor Moody'.

"Well, do you know what that means? It means that you secretly think I am really attractive and you think about me all the time." Adira choked on a laugh, her eyebrows raised up in surprise, she thought he was going to throw a hissy fit, maybe threaten her a bit.

"You keep telling yourself that Draco."

"Don't worry I will."

Adira felt relieved once she bolted out of the class, even with the massive amount of homework she knew she had to complete at the end of the day. But she still had hope that her evening would be better, she had one more class to go with that new Defense professor, and if she could make it through that without Draco hovering around her everything would be fine.

Adira walked into the classroom quietly as did her peers, no one really knowing how strict Professor Umbridge would be and not wanting to start the class with an angry teacher. She took a seat in the back staring at the frumpy woman sitting at the front of the class wearing the same pink cardigan Clara had described the night before. She really did look like a toad with her big bulging eyes staring at everyone that entered the classroom; her thin lips pulled in a smile she probably thought was pleasant, but just made her face look even wider and frog like. She was beginning to doubt how pleasant this class would be especially when Draco decided once again to situate himself next to her, Blaise following behind him. Pansy appeared to be fuming as Millicent Bulstrode, a very masculine looking girl coaxed her to calm down and sit with her for the time being. Adira again was not pleased her day was just dreadful.

"Well, good afternoon!" The new professor said once everyone had settled down in their seats, her lips curling up to show her sharp teeth.

A few people mumbled in reply, most just staring at her with little to no interest. Professor Umbridge giggled girlishly shaking her head "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time now. Good Afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," they chanted back, Adira felt like she wanted to puke all over her frilly pink shoes.

Was she serious? Was this woman honestly serious? She spoke to them in such a condescending tone as if they were incompetent children who knew nothing about magic at all. It was offensive to Adira, being spoken to in such a tone, she wasn't five; she was nearly sixteen this was absolutely ridiculous.

Once the new Ministry-sent-professor told them to put their wands away and begin reading, she knew this would be the most awful class she could ever have. No magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Wasn't that the point of the class to learn practical skills to defend oneself with magic? What use was reading a book? Adira didn't even bother with the chapter rolling her eyes and it appeared that no one else wanted to either.

With nothing to do and trying her hardest not let Draco feel satisfied for getting her attention Adira watched as Hermione Granger threw her hand up in the air. She kept her hand up in the air waiting for the Professor to call on her who was blatantly ignoring the girl a small smile never leaving her face. Finally after she had called on the determined Gryffindor and answered her questions with the most Ministry efficient answer, all hell seemed to break lose. Several hands began to rise and Umbridge was getting rather hissy with Harry who couldn't control his outbursts.

"This is school Mr. Potter, not the real world" Umbridge said smugly.

But Adira could see Harry begin to fume; the class was eagerly watching him. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked her high-pitched voice by now piercing through Adira's ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Hmm, let's think…" Harry thoughtfully mocked, "I dunno maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Silence; a pin could drop a mile away and the class could probably hear it. Everyone was waiting for this moment, the truth to what actually happened and once he blurted it out with a few contradicting comments from the professor, Harry had basically explained what he saw and what had happened the night of the Triwizard Tournament.

He was promptly sent out of class for his alleged lie, but now Adira was sure people were having second thoughts. Once he was sent out, Professor Umbridge took a calming deep breath, her back returning to its uptight posture, "Now, please continue to read the chapter, your homework will be written on the board."


	4. Rule Breaker

**Chapter four is here! So please, comment, give me the feedback, and let me know your opinions! I hope you enjoy! Thank you xXMizz Alec VolturiXx  for your encouraging comments. You are pretty much the only one writing a review even though I know there are more of you out there reading this! **

***Cheesy russian accent* Do not be shy, I do not bite! *End cheesy russian accent***

**I do not own a single thing, everything but the characters I create belong to me, the rest is courtesy of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Clara!" Adira moaned, banging her head against the coffee table in the Slytherin common room attracting looks from passing students. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Oh please, you the girl who almost got sorted into Ravenclaw saying she can't handle a week's worth of homework?" Clara busily began writing a sentence down on her parchment of paper, her quill scratching loudly against it.

"No!" She cried, dropping the feathered quill in her hand to the floor, not bothering to pick it up as she pushed herself against the black leather couches leg. "This is ridiculous, if it weren't for you, I'd probably leave this for Sunday." Adira pulled her legs towards her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she observed Clara with tired eyes.

Adira felt exhausted, her eyes were heavy and stung with lack of sleep. She felt like in order to get through her day she needed a heavy dose of caffeine and even then she had to fend off Draco who continued to harass her day after day which wasn't easy to do considering how persistent he was being. Theodore Nott no longer had to walk her to class, though he really never tried and instead Draco took his place always eager to spend every moment with Adira, annoying her to no end.

"And that my dear friend is called procrastination which might I add you are quite the professional."

Adira rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone "Yeah, well it's better than actually having to do work when all I want to do is sleep!" she grumbled.

Clara stopped writing, the scratching ceasing as she turned to her best friend with a rather smug look, "But see, now you can do whatever you want on the weekend, like perhaps, I don't know, maybe hanging out with that Malfoy bloke?"

"Oh come on Clara, you weren't even subtle about it! I don't want to hang out with him! He is so annoying, all he ever wants to do is touch me inappropriately—"

"Touching your hand or your leg isn't inappropriate."

"It is to me!"

"Prude."

With a huff Adira got up, collecting her books and scattered papers, sticking her tongue out immaturely at Clara before stomping her way up to her room, ignoring her dear friend's laughter.

She threw herself onto her bed; her legs sprawled about as she lay on her stomach, her eyes drooping with weariness. Classes had been dreadful all week, not even Snape was giving the Slytherins a break like he usually did, making them brew potion after potion and write essay after essay in the short span of seven days. Adira had completed a total of ten essays already with her class work combined as well as practiced several charms and transfiguration spells. If Umbridge let them actually do magic, she would probably be practicing defense spells as well!

Professor Umbridge had to be the foulest teacher she had ever encountered with her sickly sweet attitude. She took it upon herself to give Harry grief all through class and the only thing she allowed her students to do was to read from the text book and then right paragraph after paragraph on what they had just learned. It was terrible and she wanted to strangle that woman's fat neck every time she giggled that high pitched little girlish laugh of hers.

People weren't kidding when they said that fifth year was the worst year they had ever had preparing for their O.W.L.s and Adira wasn't sure how long she would last before she cracked under pressure. Her mother's owls weren't helping; a few 'how are you dear?' and 'I miss you very much' then 'don't fail your O.W.L.s! It's your future and I will be severely disappointed in you!'

Adira felt like she couldn't get a break. With a final deep sigh she shut the green silk curtains around her bed incasing her in darkness. She rolled onto her stomach, pulling the silver embroidered blanket over her shoulders, snuggling into the warmth of the thick duvet. The sound of the lake lapping against the window lulled her to sleep, it was the first good night's rest she had since summer vacation.

Morning came all too soon with Clara coaxing Adira out of bed, sunlight streaming into her groggy eyes. She groaned and moaned and mumbled rude things under her breath before hauling herself out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a black jumper, sluggishly pulling on her suede black boots and finally tucking her ebony wand into her pocket.

"What time is it any way?" Adira mumbled, attempting to smooth down her wild curly hair before giving up, letting the dark brown mess cascade down her shoulders.

"It's almost nine I think." Clara replied ignoring Adira's protesting at being woken up so early as they made their way into the Great Hall, taking a seat at their table for a spot of breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Adira asked, reaching for some hotcakes. Before Clara could reply the screech of owls broke through the sound of chattering students, soaring over the tables to deliver either letters from parents or the Daily Prophet. Clara took a copy, putting a knut into the leather pouch hanging from the owls leg before it flew away, leaving a few feathers behind.

"I hate it when they do that!" Adira cried pushing the feathers away from her plate.

"Hate what?" Clara thoughtlessly asked her pale face buried into the newspaper.

"When they molt!" Adira took a bite out of her hotcakes; she really didn't want to be up at nine in the morning.

"Anything interesting today?"

"Same as every day, Potter lies, Sirius Black on the loose, you know, the same."

"You never answered my question you know."

Clara stopped reading the Daily Prophet, peering down at Adira from the top of the paper. "Well, Miss grumpy, probably finish up our homework and maybe hang out with some people." She replied her eyes glinting mischievously.

Adira sighed knowing what Clara had meant by 'people'. Clara was never one for subtlety or for being sneaky about anything. It was clear to Adira that Clara was trying to force her friend to pursue Draco Malfoy whether she wanted to or not. She didn't bother finishing her food as she looked around the Great Hall, staring at happy faces chatting with friends about nonsense things. For some reason Adira felt like the more Clara pushed her to do something, the more she was pushing herself away from Clara. She felt rather annoyed with her pretty blonde friend for trying to create this fantastical relationship out of Adira and Draco, which in Adira's opinion would never happen.

She spotted the curly fair head of Eledie sitting across from the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table, watching as she burst out in laughter from a joke one of the twins had said; she could never tell the two apart. She, at that moment, wished she was sitting at their table, laughing along to their jokes and their pranks, and enjoying their company. She felt like it would be far more relaxed than sitting with Clara who was too busy talking with Theodore Nott now than with having a conversation with Adira.

Adira felt so isolated, so alone from everything and for what? Because her best friend was ignoring her or perhaps it was the constant workload from her teachers causing her to distance herself from the usual people she associated with? She already felt stressed out and it was only the first weekend of the school year.

"Fancy yourself a blood traitor Reed?" Draco Malfoy spat, bringing her back to reality.

"Fancy yourself a broken nose Malfoy?" she hissed back, pushing her half eaten plate of breakfast away from her.

"Feisty in the mornings aren't you?" his cronies chuckled with him as Adira glared at the stone wall across the room.

"More like feisty all the time." Clara joked, only to earn herself a harsh look of resentment from the girl sitting on the other side of the table.

"Not to worry," Draco leaned towards Adira's ear, his breath warm against her skin as he whispered, "I like them feisty."

Adira scoffed in disgust, trying to calm her erratic heart; for such a pig, he sure knew how to get a girl nervous. She leaned away from him, rolling her eyes not even bothering to remove his hand from her knee; he would only place it right back, if not higher than its current position.

She tried her hardest to push everyone's conversation out of her head, choosing to ignore the company of her new 'friends' and instead opted for day dreaming about better times when she didn't have to worry about a thing. Clara who looked rather excited as she practically skipped out of the Great Hall followed Draco's group of friends and all too soon pulled up Adira from the bench.

"Where are you taking me?" Adira cried as she attempted to keep up with their fast pace.

"You don't listen very well do you Adira?"

"I don't listen at all. I have very selective hearing." She joked, not being able to stay mad at Clara for too long.

"Yeah, and you 'select' to not hear the most important conversations. We are going to watch the Gryffindorks quidditch practice!"

Adira gaped at Clara, slowing her pace, as she looked her friend dead in the eye. "How is that important? And you know how I feel about picking on other houses Clara!"

With timid eyes Clara shook her head, "We aren't going to pick on them! I swear Adira, honest it's just to see our competition, and it will be fun!"

Sighing Adira looked down at her black suede boots "Fine. But if you start joining in on Malfoy's 'fun' I am leaving. I hope you know that."

The pretty blonde saluted Adira, attempting to get a giggle out of her to lighten the mood "Aye aye Captain!"

"What are we five?" she smiled, giggling at how ridiculous Clara looked pretending to salute her.

"I thought we were three!"

The two girls walked onto the Quidditch pitch bleachers just in time to see the Gryffindor team fly up into the air, kicking off the ground and getting into formation. Adira still had her doubts about Clara keeping her word as they sat down onto the cold benches watching them fly around in the air.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco drawled receiving a few sniggers from Crabbe and Goyle. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

To Adira's disdain Clara began to chuckle, quietly laughing along with the foul group they had accompanied. Adira watched guiltily as Ron Weasley's ears turned a vibrant red and with a sinking feeling, she knew this was a terrible decision.

Within fifteen minutes of watching them practice, she had witnessed Pansy Parkinson shriek with laughter, snort and guffaw at every little thing Draco Malfoy said and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Was it really not obvious to him that she was absolutely obsessed with him?

Adira sat down, pulling at the sleeves of her jumper to cover her fingers, she felt uncomfortable and out of place. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; except the poor Gryffindors that is. Adira couldn't see how any of her 'friends' could enjoy picking on other people. Did it make them feel better about themselves? Were they really that heartless and cruel, or was there something else behind their nasty behavior towards others.

"Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers!"

Adira couldn't stand it anymore, especially when she looked back at them in disgust to see that Clara had joined in on their malicious festivities. Without a word Adira got up, a look of pure rage on her face and stalked out of the pitch silently, shoving her hands into her pockets forcefully with fury.

She was reeling inside, of course she should have known nothing good would come of joining a group of Slytherins to watch the Gryffindors practice for Quidditch, but she thought Clara would at least respect her request of not picking on other houses. She thought this would be different, that Clara wouldn't be so selfish for once in her life.

Adira's shoulder bumped into someone, sending her things flying into the air.

"Watch it!" she snarled, only to realize that she had run into a frazzled Eledie.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun today, her green eyes glinting brightly as she laid eyes upon her forbidden friend. Adira helped her pick up her bag filled with sweets that she probably grabbed from first years, chuckling to herself at how many chocolate frogs sprawled about.

"What's got you all riled up this fine morning?" Eledie giggled, taking the bag graciously from Adira who gave her a wry smile.

"Malfoy and his gang of miscreants."

Eledie smiled, "Sounds like a terrible time." Her voice rang through the empty hallway, filled with warmth and kindness. Adira watched as the pretty Gryffindor's face lit up with an idea.

"Say, if you aren't doing anything right now, maybe you'd like to hang out with me and my friends?" Eledie looked hopefully, her lips pulling into a pout as Adira stalled, unsure if she should accept.

"I don't know Eledie, you know how my house is—"

"No one would know! I promise. You would have way more fun with me breaking the rules than following them and being angry at your friends for the rest of the day."

Adira silently mulled over the offer. If she went, she risked being caught by a member of her house, who would then blab off to someone else that she had been hanging out with a Gryffindor which would circulate to Draco Malfoy who very well had authority over their house and then to Clara who would be fuming considering that Eledie was a muggle born witch. Or it would end brilliantly, she would have a lot of fun and expand her social network to other people at the school and end her day on a positive note while still maintaining her Slytherin image.

She could hear the loud screeching laughter of Pansy Parkinson approaching. She knew that it was now or never, get caught by the group she socializes with, or leave with Eledie, which could potentially have a magnificent outcome.

With determination set in her eyes Adira pulled Eledie down a different hallway, pushing her into an alcove in the wall, praying they wouldn't take this path to the Slytherin common room. Once their loud, echoing voices began to fade away Adira let go of the breath she had been holding looking at Eledie with skepticism.

"I better not have made the wrong decision, and this better be the best day of my life."

"You won't regret it, I promise, and I _always_ keep my promises."


	5. Only Friends

Sorry for the late update! School and college apps have basically taken over my life! Thank you to those of you who have added my story to your favorites and to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx ** and **jalannas ** for leaving reviews! I appreciate it very much!

Nothing belongs to me except for the characters I create! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The third floor corridor was empty, Eledie's quick footsteps tapping against the cobbled floor, echoing as she ledAdira towards an empty room. The eerie silence of the hallway made Adira nervous, her heart beating quickly in her chest as she went over all sorts of scenarios in her head; all of them leading to her demise.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Adira barely whispered, afraid of drawing attention from a student or perhaps a teacher.

Eledie chuckled, her voice bouncing off the walls "Don't be so paranoid Adira. We aren't breaking any rules."

Adira cringed, _'I am'_ she thought to herself. Hanging out with Eledie was a risk on its own; if she got caught it would be the end of her; at least socially. She would be the laughing-stock of the Slytherin house. The one Slytherin who acquainted herself with Gryffindor muggleborns, no one would take her seriously ever again. She would become an outcast, ostracized by her peers.

Adira shook the thought away as Eledie pulled out her wand, unlocking a seemingly deserted classroom door. The air was thick; dust-covered every surface leaving a gray blanket of filth in its wake. There was one window across the small room covered in dirt and grime, blocking the suns rays from giving natural light into the dim room.

Eledie flicked her wand once more, lighting a small lamp hanging on the ceiling, illuminating the room with a dancing flame.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting your friends?" Adira asked her brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't see another soul in sight.

"Yeah, but they had quidditch practice."

Adira felt her heart drop into her stomach; her 'friends' had been ridiculing Eledie's best mates. She felt guilty for not stopping Draco's group from being so rude to the Gryffindor quidditch team. Adira awkwardly shuffled her feet, kicking up a bit of dust causing it to swirl about like a little tornado.

Adira sighed deeply staring hard at the floor, after the lines of the cobblestone around the room with her amber eyes. She was deep in thought when the door slammed open, her heart leaping into her throat before she saw the mop of bright orange hair enter the room.

"Fred, George!" Eledie cried, pulling them both into a warm embrace, "I want you to meet someone!"

Eledie smiled brightly towards Adira who had observed the encounter with doubtful eyes. She watched the Weasleytwins scrutinize her; it was hard for her to tell them apart, they were so alike it was uncanny. Even the way they raised a brow was identical!

Adira fiddled with a lose string on her jumper, biting her lip as she said "Erm—Hi."

The tension could be cut with a knife, if Eledie hadn't been there with her peppy mood and silly grin Adira would have felt threatened by the way they were looking at her. Adira breathed in relief as Eledie took charge once more, realizing leaving her Gryffindor friends to interact with her new Slytherin friend could potentially turn ugly.

"This is Adira Reed, and she is my new friend and I wanted you all to meet so we can all be friends together!"

Eledie sounded like a child in Adira's ears, she noticed how different she became around them, she was confident and child like without a care in the world, unlike when she was by herself where she became self-conscious and afraid of confrontation.

One of the Weasley twins scrunched up their nose, while the other crossed his arms across his chest, both looking at Adira blankly. She felt on edge, her cheeks began to grow warms. She was sure she was blushing but she refused to look down at the ground, she would hold her stare steady, she wasn't afraid of them…right?

After a tense moment of silence one Weasley uncrossed his arms and held it out towards Adira with an encouraging half-smile.

"I'm Fred," Adira took it with surprise, shaking his large hand softly.

Her small dainty hand felt insignificant compared to his rough calloused one. She smiled up at him, still unsure where he stood on her being a Slytherin and all. She was positive that almost everyone had now noticed her, considering the amount of time Draco Malfoy enjoyed hovering around her at all hours of the day.

She dropped his hand as politely as she could, taking in the other Weasley's hand, George, in the same fashion. The air about the room calmed a bit, that hard edge of tension melting into oblivion as Fred and George began to identically grin.

"So what's a Slytherin like you hanging around little Eledie?" Fred asked, pulling Eledie into his side as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Curiosity maybe? Perhaps Malfoy a bit too much for you to handle?" George added crossing his arms across his chest like his brother once had.

Adira rolled her eyes at the thought of Draco Malfoy, "He is the most ridiculous human being I have ever had to put up with in my entire life." She said smirking slightly, "I like Eledie. She's nice, nicer than even my best friend, who would probably wring my neck if she knew I was here."

"Ah a risk taker!" Fred smiled down at Adira a mischievous look upon his kind face. "Not like Malfoy at all I see. The little ferret can't stick up for himself at all eh?"

Adira laughed, recalling their fourth year, "No he can't at all!"

Though George was evidently still suspicious about her, the group of Gryffindors warmed up to Adira, at least warm enough for a Slytherin and Gryffindors to warm up to each other. Fred seemed to take the lead on the conversation as they got to know one another better. Telling stories of when they were younger, the Weasley twins turned out to be quite lovely; it was hard for Adira to imagine that her house believed them to be blood-traitors.

George remained relatively quite, unless a question was addressed to him. He had a brooding look upon his face every time Fred and Eledie began to laugh at a silly story Adira would tell. Adira could see that he was uncomfortable, and cautious of her, yet she couldn't blame him for it.

The reputation she had unintentionally created for herself was enough to make anyone suspicious of her motives. Although she hated to admit it to herself, she also felt a bit empowered. Her peers, who until now had never heard of a student called Adira Reed, began to acknowledge her. Her face was well known among the crowd of Hogwarts students and it had only been a week of school. Hogwarts had a way of spreading even the tiniest situations into a full-blown story, and everyone was just dying to hear about it.

Everyone was just dying to hear about Adira, the good and the bad. It was unnerving and it was exciting at the same time. So when she finally departed with her new Gryffindor acquaintances she felt exhilarated. She walked down that corridor with a newfound confidence in herself, with a mysterious and conniving air about her. This would not be her last meeting with her rival house, and she would be sure to make the best of it.

Adira walked through the common room with her head held high, a small smirk upon her lips as her amber eyes darted around the room, looking for a familiar face. Around the fireplace, sitting upon the armchairs was Clara, biting her short nails furiously. Draco's 'friends' who were unaware of her nervous habit only looked up from their deep conversations when the petite blonde jumped from her seat at the sight of Adira.

"Where have you been?" Clara hissed pulling Adira aside towards the grand black stoned fireplace, hoping the crackling of the fire would mute their conversation.

"Out and about." Adira replied, a smug smile on her face, "Don't worry about what happened today at the pitch, I forgive you."

Clara was taken aback, she was sure Adira would throw a hissy fit; perhaps even ignore her for the rest of the week. Though her tone was frigid, she didn't seem the least bit upset and with that, Clara felt a bit intimidated.

Adira smiled tightly before turning around to sit on the plush leather couch in between Draco and Blaise, who both seemed pleasantly surprised, Draco more so than Blaise. Draco took no time in placing his arm over her shoulder, but to his displeasure she pick up his arm and placed it in his lap, patting his hand as if he were a child.

Adira wasn't going to put up with him anymore. She decided, after hanging out with her Gryffindor friends, that she didn't have to give in to him so easily, letting him get his way even if she hated it. Draco Malfoy was merely a friend, if she can even call him that, and until he stopped acting like such a little prat, that's all he would ever be.


	6. A Façade

**Sorry everybody for updating so late! For some reason I didn't know how to transition this into the upcoming chapters which will be filled with more action and what not, so don't hate me please! Thank you so much to _AncientAssassin, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_ for your reviews!**

**_Ancient Assassin, _I tried to make her normal, you know? I wanted people to be able to relate to her kind of, and to see that though she's average she's still just as important as the other characters are. I also tried my best not to make her a Mary Sue, because well, that would just suck wouldn't it? I'm very glad that you find her interesting and I hope you read on! **

**Note for other people reading this, I intend to take this up to the last book so there will be two other installments from this story to come. Now I'm getting ahead of myself! Nothing belongs to me, except the characters I create!**

**Enjoy, review, and please give me some feedback, and good constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**Happy 2012!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Come to Hogsmeade with me."

"No."

"Too busy drooling over blood-traitors then?"

"Stop pestering me Malfoy."

"Stop ignoring me Reed."

Adira stopped, turning slowly on her heel as she stared Draco straight in the eyes, fierce determination set upon her face. Draco's steel blue orbs flickered back and forth across her face as she walked towards him in the empty hallway, each step echoing off the walls like a steady heartbeat.

She looked up at him, smirking and said in a deigning tone, "Oh, is little Draco getting upset because a girl isn't giving him attention?"

He scoffed, crossing his arms scowling at Adira, his steel blue eyes turning hard and icy, "Don't flatter yourself Adira, you're not anything special. I don't need your attention, we all know I can get it from whoever I want."

Adira's smirk fell as she watched Draco stride away with an arrogant gait, his hands tucked into his pockets his head held high. With an angry huff she stomped towards the Great Hall, fuming at how infuriating Draco could be with his witty comments and quick remarks to anything she spat at him.

She sighed with disdain sitting down on the wooden bench next to Clara, ignoring her questioning look and the satisfied snigger of the handsome pale blonde boy sitting a few seats away next to Pansy Parkinson. She looked far too happy, appearing smug as she stared at Adira as if she had won a huge prize.

She angrily piled food on her plate, unaware to how much she had served herself until she looked down at the mound of Shepard's pie engulfing the bronze dish. But she didn't care, it's not like she would finish it. If any thing she would take a couple bites and then wait for desert to shovel trifle down her throat, her emotions raging with exacerbation.

She didn't know why Draco got on her nerves so much, why every time he came up with a sharp remark to one of her insults or clever barbs it made her livid. For the past few months that was all they did, it was starting to become a habit. He would walk with her to class, both insulting each other all day, bickering over trivial things and then in the common rooms he would flatter her just to make her angry, which of course, always worked, pestering her non-stop for his amusement. Adira did her best to ignore him, to refuse to let him get away with all the rude comments and the arguments they constantly had with one another but her temper always seemed to get in the way, she couldn't help but reply back in a sharp manner.

She spent an awful lot of time with Eledie and the Weasley twins, creating new ideas for the Weasley's line of jokes and methods of getting students out of class. Her favorite creations so far were the Fainting Fancy's; for some reason seeing first years fall to the ground unconscious was hilarious to watch, especially since the only way to wake them up is to feed them an antidote. She often thought about giving one to Draco, just so she could have a weekend to herself for once, but she knew people would get suspicious not seeing him around her, and Pansy would no doubt find him within an hour with her Draco radar.

"Adira!"

"What." She snapped pushing her plate away.

"Why are you staring at the Gryffindor table?" Clara asked her voice hushed so none of the others could hear her.

Adira looked up puzzled, realizing that had she been paying attention, she would be staring right at Harry Potter. Fortunately for her he didn't notice, but Clara on the other hand did.

"I didn't realize I was." Adira replied back, stifling a yawn as she looked at her wristwatch tiredly. "I'm just sleepy, that's all. I think I'm going to turn in."

Without another word she walked out of the Great Hall silently making her way towards the Slytherin common room, her thoughts bouncing around in her skull creating a massive headache.

She hadn't written to her mother in a while, the last time she had sent an owl was the first time she pranked a few second years with the twins and Eledie. She was so excited to be included in their plans for the day that she couldn't help but spill her joy on parchment and let her mother know she had made new friends. Her mother was very pleased, she also didn't believe in belittling other houses and to hear that Adira had made friends with Gryffindors, no less, was brilliant news!

Adira pulled out her black-feathered quill and a piece of parchment with her family crest printed at the top of the page. She never understood the reason behind a family crest, other than it representing her family's tittle. She traced her thumb around the imprinted seal, though it was frivolous in her eyes, she had to admit it was rather beautiful. Black vines bordered around the grey elegant shield with a serpent wrapped around the bottom in a forest green, typically Slytherin, yet somehow still beautiful. Inside the crest in bold letters read, 'Frangas non Flectes', you may break, but shall not bend me.

She felt pride in that line, knowing that a long line of Reeds held the same belief, the same strong attitude, and it gave her hope and strength in herself. Draco Malfoy may break her, but she will never bend to his will. With that she spilled all of what she was feeling onto that piece of parchment. How her classes were, how awful Umbridge was with her constant decrees hung up upon the common room notice board. She gushed about how she loved hanging out with her new friends, and mostly she wrote about Draco and how she felt about him. She felt a little relieved once she had written everything down on paper and with a quick roll of her parchment tied with a little black ribbon she ran up to the owlery.

By the time she had reached the top she was out of breath, but it still didn't help the chilling cold air that nipped at her skin. Winter was quickly arriving, she was sure it would snow soon. She walked underneath the open stone dome packed with various owls, stepping over droppings and spilled treats. Whistling softly she awaited the beating wings of her barn owl Bentley who chirped brightly once he landed on her out stretched arm. He nibbled her fingers softly, urging her to give her a delicious treat, which Adira was happy to give him.

She pulled out the rolled up parchment, tying it to Bentley's outstretched claw, "Take this to mum okay?"

Her owl blinked his large round eyes once before pushing off against her arm, his wings flapping gracefully as he flew into the air, disappearing into the darkening sky.

Adira stood there for a moment, her fingers began to grow numb, but she ignored the odd sensation in her hands as she looked out into the dark. Dark clouds obstructed her view of the stars, a few dazzling lights peeking through the grey fluff before disappearing again. She breathed in deeply, just looking, breathing, living; it was almost as if she just existed in that quiet moment she had stolen for herself as she stood in that high tower overlooking everything. Not thinking, not worrying, nothing, just being in that silence, and in that muted moment she felt safe.

Safe, a feeling she hadn't felt for a while. Adira chuckled, how had she not realized what a moment or two alone in the fresh night air could do for her? How had she not ever taken the time to really look out into the night sky and just exist among the stars? She didn't think about Clara, or Draco, or her father and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; they didn't exist in her world, her moment, and with that she felt infinitely better. Though she had felt better after writing her letter, now she felt amazing, like nothing could harm her.

Her smile slowly turned into a grin and she began to laugh with joy in her heart and in her mind, and then finally she was silent. A small smile was still left on her lips as she walked down the spiral staircase back into the castle. She shuddered, the numbing feeling leaving her fingers, her legs, and her face as she entered the Slytherin Common room.

The fire was crackling in the fireplace, almost as if it was welcoming her back to reality and she seated herself onto the black leather armchair, pulling the forest green fleece blanket onto her lap. She stared into the dancing flames, her eyes slowly drooping as she pulled her feet towards her chest, resting her head onto the arms of her seat, her amber eyes never once straying from the flames until finally she fell asleep, the fire never leaving her dreams.

Adira jolted awake, her heart pounding loudly; she couldn't remember what her dream was about, but she knew what ever it had been, wasn't pleasant. She lifted her head, her neck feeling slightly sore as she looked at the fireplace, the flames now dead, leaving behind soft embers of what it once was. She looked around the room, noticing that someone was sitting upon the couch across from her. She couldn't make out whom it was, other than it was a boy with fair hair.

"You know it's three in the morning?" he called out softly, amusement evident in his tone.

"I must have fallen asleep" Adira sat up straight now, pulling the blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm "What are you doing down here Draco?"

She could recognize his voice anywhere, deep, smooth, rather charming, but what was he doing down here she though to herself.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come down here to be alone, only to stumble upon you sleeping. You mumble a lot, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't, thanks for informing me." Adira made a move to get up, until Draco quickly added, "Were you having a nightmare?"

She settled back down, staring at him, her eyes now adjusted to the dark. She sighed, she didn't really want to answer him, but he was talking to her normally, like a civil person, like they were friends. She was rather surprised by the way he was speaking to her, not one insult, or snide comment, just friendly words, perhaps even words of concern.

"I don't know," she finally said, "I can't remember a thing, just the sound of a scream which is what woke me up."

Draco nodded his head, leaning back against the couch cushions, crossing his arms. The silence was comfortable, not like it would have been if they were around other people. Adira felt relaxed, like she didn't have to say anything, that Draco and her had this mutual respect for one another in that very odd moment. Finally Adira broke the silence with a loud yawn, she could not keep her eyes open at all.

"Go to bed Adira." She pouted, pulling her long dark hair up into a dancer bun at the top of her head. "But I don't want to. I'm too lazy to go back to my dormitory."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious!" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, "Why would I joke about being too tired to move?"

Adira could hear Draco sigh from across the way and the way he shifted on the couch as if to move. She didn't know what he was up to when he got up from his spot and walked towards her. She didn't have enough time to protest as he placed his arm underneath her legs lifted upon the arm of the chair and carried her towards the couch he was just seated on.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for!" she whispered angrily at him, afraid to raise her voice above her soft murmuring in case someone were to hear them.

"You obviously weren't getting a comfortable rest, sleeping like that on the chair." He said in a tone that made her feel like she was daft. Adira felt a bit strange sitting on Draco, there was no way he could feel comfy with all her weight on top of him since he had yet to let go. She squirmed in his arms, unsure of what to do with herself until the handsome boy let out an aggravated groan.

"Are you uncomfortable around me Adira, because you moving about like that isn't helping either one of us get any sleep."

Adira scoffed, "I didn't ask you to sleep down here, or carry me all the way towards this couch so don't even start with me!"

Draco repositioned Adira so that she was now sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest, which was rather warm and smelled like clean laundry and cologne. "There, better?"

"Not really." But what she really wanted to say was, 'yes'. She was relaxed and warm and she felt this odd sense of security in his arms.

"Stop complaining, this is as good as it's going to get. Besides Reed, don't lie to me, I know you're just loving this."

Adira could feel herself grow red, her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she grew flustered as she stuttered out, "You wish Malfoy!"

He chuckled, pulling a sliver fleece blanket over them, and placing a pillow under his head so he could sleep without waking up with a crick in his neck. Adira shifted into him, thankful that the couch was large enough for the two of them to sleep like the way they were without fear of falling off. She was still a bit wary of Draco's intentions and the fact that she was literally sleeping with him made her feel a bit dirty, even though they weren't doing anything inappropriate. If anything, she could consider this to be snuggling, and with that she smiled, because she now had something to dangle in front of Draco's face, almost like black mail.

Draco wasn't just an arrogant, self-centered prick; he was also a semi-nice guy. Adira was slowly learning that the Draco she knew and the Draco who decided to show up tonight were the same person; the better half only shows up when he is alone, where he doesn't have to hold up to other people's expectations of him.

Adira's perspective on Draco completely shifted, she knew that in the morning he would turn back to the haughty jerk he is and probably insinuate that she is in love with him for sleeping with him and that he was right about her liking him, but she was prepared to grin and bear it in hopes that maybe during quiet times like this, she could experience this Draco.

She wasn't sure if she liked him more than a friend, or if she could trust him, hell she wasn't sure she could trust any body anymore, not even Clara given how moody she was being. Clara had changed ever since she begun hanging out with Draco's gang, she wasn't the same person anymore, or maybe Adira wasn't the same person anymore. With troubled thoughts Adira fell asleep in Draco's arms, breathing in his oddly comforting smell and snuggling into his chest for warmth.


	7. Quidditch Match

**Guess whose updating earlier for once in her life...THIS KID! Chapter 6 was definitely a pain in the ass to write, mostly because I was stuck on how to get it into the more juicy parts of the fifth book. Well, looks like my writers block is over (hopefully) and I shall be busting out chapters quicker than once a month or every other month. **

**Thank you very much to _xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, _once again for your review, I appreciate it! :D **

**And also, thank you to those of you who have added this story on to your alerts, lets me know you guys are reading it, and hopefully enjoying it as well! **

**_I own nothing but the characters I create, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

Adira awoke alone, and slightly cold later in the morning, the silver fleece blanket still wrapped around her snuggly as if she were sleeping on the couch by herself the entire time. She felt confused, and slightly offended that Draco had left, perhaps he was embarrassed to be caught with Adira, all tangled up in the blankets. Or perhaps he would save the teasing and jabs later when she least expects it.

The room was buzzing with excitement as she groggily sat up, rubbing her amber eyes in attempt to get rid of the sleepiness. No one seemed to pay her any attention as girls giggled wearing matching scarves and the boys all hooting and clapping as they watched the Slytherin team walk down the stairs in their matching sweaters.

Today was the first match of the year, and ironically it was against Gryffindor and Adira knew how sore her house would be if they lost, yet again. She silently made her way to her room, nodding her head to those who said good morning to her. She felt a little bit odd, a bit guilty for sleeping with Draco, like she had betrayed herself, like she had given in to everyone else's expectations for her.

It's not like she was deaf to everyone's whispers on how she and Draco would end up together, how their relationship would last a few weeks tops and then he'd drop her like he did every other girl he's been with. She listened for over a month to the girls sneering her name behind her back, but smiling at her and making conversation with her as if they were friends. Or the boys expressing how they wished they were Malfoy, whispering crude things about her as she walked to class or to the Great Hall for a spot of lunch. It was this ever-going cycle of being gossiped about and she didn't know if she had just signed her death warrant or perhaps created a name for herself.

She quickly got dressed, pulling on her dark green Slytherin jumper and a matching house scarf, though she didn't care much for quidditch, especially when all the players on the Slytherin quidditch team were just big oafs with pea sized brains. She was well aware that Draco was seeker, and yes, she was very impressed by his skills at flying at top speeds after a snitch, but it never seemed enough to beat Harry Potter at broom skills. Because of the countless number of times they have lost to Gryffindor, her team spirit seemed to dwindle over the years, but she loved her house with all her heart, just not the ridiculous rivalry and poor sportsmanship.

Clara immediately caught up with her on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast wearing a similar green and silver jumper and matching scarf. Adira could tell Clara was excited by the way she smiled brightly and the slight skip to her walk, she wished she felt the same way. She looked across the room to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley eating breakfast, or at least trying to. Ron looked like he was about to be sick, and for good reasons; the Slytherin team would not stop pestering him!

Someone handed her a pin and her heart dropped a little bit. Clara attached it to her jumper without hesitation, laughing along with Blaise and Theo, expressing her excitement and pride in her house team. Adira on the other hand frowned contemptuously as she stared down at the little silver pin in the shape of a crown that read, 'Weasley is our King'. Adira tossed it aside onto the floor, ignoring it completely, and continued with her breakfast. She looked up from her scrambled eggs and toast and realized that poor Ron Weasley was probably going to crack under pressure, especially from her aggressive house, she only hoped his nervousness would pass in time for the game.

Adira followed Clara, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy in a small clump up to the quidditch pitch stadium, taking her time to enjoy the crisp air and frosty grass before sitting upon the metal benches high above the ground to get a good view of the game. Pansy squealed with glee as the Slytherin team walked onto the pitch, glaring at the Gryffindor team who looked just as intimidating, despite Ron's fearful expression.

The game wasn't very exciting to Adira, but everyone else around her were screaming with delight as the Slytherin team scored over and over again. Their chants were deafening and made her feel sick to her stomach as she watched the younger Weasley miss quaffle after quaffle into the goals and the song wasn't helping.

'_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
>He cannot block a single ring,<br>That's why Slytherins all sing:  
>Weasley is our King.'<em>

Pansy Parkinson was the chief orchestrator of the vicious song against Ron Weasley, and it wasn't doing him any good. But that didn't stop Harry Potter from catching the snitch as he always did, and with that the game ended. None of the Slytherin goals mattered because Gryffindor won, as always.

All of a sudden a small crowd was forming on the pitch, and of course, Draco was in the middle of it, running his mouth no doubt. Adira quickly followed her friends down to the pitch, worry written all over her face as she noticed the crowd growing with Harry, Eledie, and a couple other Gryffindors who Adira did not know held back Fred and George.

"Or perhaps you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it—"

Adira swore as Harry and George ran towards Draco, clearly livid. Once the first punch was drawn all hell broke loose. No one seemed to want to get in the middle of it as they stood around watching the fight. Adira scoffed in disbelief and anger as she observed everyone's attitude towards what was happening. Eledie looked shocked and disappointed, as she stood next to Fred who merely looked pleased with his brother while her friends just stood there, mouths gaping.

"STOP IT!" She screeched, stomping her way towards them, attempting to pull Draco out of the way, only to get a hard shove in the shoulder. She staggered backwards, keeping herself upright; intent on trying again with her wand out until Madam Hooch beat her to it.

"Impedimenta!"

Adira rubbed her left shoulder, backing up next to Clara who squeezed her arm as she linked them with hers. Clara whispered "You alright?"

Adira nodded silently, sighing deeply, "I'm fine." She said quietly, though her shoulder was now throbbing with pain. Clara looked at her pointedly.

"Weasley gave you a right hard shove." She sneered, "You should really get that checked out."

Adira chuckled bitterly, "It's not as bad as Draco." And she was right, Draco, most likely over playing his pain for the attention, was moaning on the grass, blood pouring out of his nose as Madam Hooch reprimanded the Gryffindor boys, sending them off to McGonagall's office for punishment. Clara insisted that Adira go to the hospital wing along with Draco to get her shoulder checked out and to quiet her nagging she agreed with a huff.

Clara escorted her to the hospital wing, making sure she walked in before taking her leave. Adira stood there awkwardly away from Madam Pomfrey who was too busy tending to Draco to notice she was there. After a few moments she peered outside the double doors, making sure Clara was gone before darting out into the hallway. She had no intentions of getting her shoulder checked out; there was nothing the matter with it. Sure, it was sore, but she was certain it would only bruise and there was no need to fuss about a bruised shoulder.

She rolled her shoulder a few times, wincing a bit as she roamed the castle without really thinking about where she was going. She passed countless staircases and numerous portraits without running into anyone until she heard soft whispers coming from around the corner. She noticed she had made her way to the seventh floor, remembering that she was near the Gryffindor common room her heart leapt.

Fred and Eledie were arguing quietly near the portrait of the Fat Lady, both looking angry at one another. Adira cleared her throat and they both froze, until they turned around, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We thought you were Umbridge!" Eledie engulfed Adira in a quick hug. She gasped, her nose scrunching up in repulsion.

"Please don't tell me I sounded like that toad." She laughed, stepping towards them after looking around for any passing students. She hadn't really talked to the Gryffindors out in the open like this; usually they were in small, unused classrooms, not in the middle of the hallway.

"No, but you did clear your throat, and well—" Eledie began, "We panicked."

Adira looked around confused for a moment, "Where's George? You're usually finishing his sentences, not Eledie's."

Fred gave Adira a sour look before softening his glare remembering that it was not her fault, but Draco's. "Got called to McGonagall's office, still not back with Harry."

Adira looked down with guilt, she knew it wasn't on her account that they had gotten into a fight; rather, it was Draco's big mouth that wouldn't keep shut. She finally came to the conclusion that he obviously had some anger issues that needed to be sorted.

"Saw George push you, I know he didn't mean it." Eledie looked at her fingers with guilt written all over her face. Adira knew George hadn't meant for it to hurt, but his anger at Draco must have made him unaware of his strength and how weak Adira was compared to him.

"Eledie, don't worry about it. Seriously, I know he didn't mean to, and besides I'm fine." She was still rather annoyed how Clara made her go to the hospital wing; she didn't need other people telling her what to do.

"So what were you two arguing about?"

Immediately Eledie's pale face turned bright red and Fred, who had previously been leaning against the stone wall straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We were just—"

"Eledie!" Fred hissed, blatantly hiding something from Adira.

"She should know! We've talked about this, we all agreed that—"

"—Yeah, but I don't think Harry would be too pleased—"

"—Who cares! She's our friend and we trust her—"

Adira who was watching the exchange with bewilderment was now puzzled, cocking her head to one side with a muddled expression on her tan face. "Um…." She breathed, clearly unnoticed by the bickering duo.

"—What if one of her_ friends_ finds out?"

"Find out what!" Adira broke their argument just as Eledie was about to remark back with something witty. All of a sudden the sound of muffled voices could be heard coming up from one of the many staircases. Adira's heart began to pound in her chest, fearing that it was someone she knew, or worse, Umbridge.

Eledie quickly pulled out a galleon from her jean pocket, grabbing Adira's reluctant hand and placing the cool metal onto her palm. "Eledie, I don't need any money—"

The petite blonde quickly hushed the girl as Fred began to protest, but the determined Gryffindor would not listen, quieting him with a shove. She stared into Adira's amber eyes, piercing it with her pale green orbs with resolve. "Keep this in your pocket at all times," she quickly whispered, "The numbers around the edge of the coin is a date and time, when it grows hot go to the seventh floor and stand in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

Fred opened the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, having whispered the Fat Lady the password who merely huffed in aggravation that there was a Slytherin outside the door. Eledie began to step through as well, "Wait for us there, and don't get caught." The portrait hole shut and the Fat Lady glared at Adira, her nose stuck up in the air. Adira shoved the coin into her pocket, rushing back towards her own house common room, her heart still beating quickly.

It wasn't until she was safe inside her room that she looked back at the coin which seemed like an average galleon to her, but clearly wasn't as heavy. She furrowed her brows, sweeping her long hair back with a hair tie, trying her best to figure out what Eledie and the twins were up to. None of it made sense, why the seventh floor tapestry? Why was it such a secret? What could they possibly be up to that it would cause them to discuss whether or not Adira should be in on it?

Adira slept terribly that night, tossing and turning in her bed with her thoughts jumbled up in her head. She quietly snuck out of her warm bed, pulling on a jacket over her t-shirt, tucking the coin into her jacket pocket on the way down the stairs to the common room. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that maybe she would get some sleep here, perhaps curl up in a blanket and mull over what the fake galleon meant.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Adira jumped, clearly surprised that any one was down here at this time of night.

"No," she softly said, sitting next to Draco whose face looked considerably better after been punched by Harry and George, "How long have you been down here?"

" 'Bout an hour or so."

Adira reached for the silver fleece blanket, sharing the couch with Draco who sat on the other side, twiddling his wand in his hands dejectedly. This was the second time she'd seen him not acting like an arrogant prick; perhaps she was right, maybe he wasn't really such a conceited prat, merely a miserable boy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he laughed bitterly looking up at her with icy eyes.

Adira was taken aback, "Getting in between that pathetic excuse for a fight." His tone was hard and uncaring, his stare never wavering.

"You mean with you wriggling on the floor, crying like a baby?"

Right when she thought he would be nice, he turns into an asshole. Adira was peeved, and she was already tired from no sleep and irked from being unable to decipher what Eledie had meant, she didn't need to deal with this right now.

Draco's eyes grew cold and steely, glaring harshly at Adira; she couldn't help but cringe a little. "Excuse me?" he hissed, sitting up straight, "It was two against one, that's hardly fair."

Adira scoffed, pulling the fleece blanket closer to her, "Yeah, well you deserved it. Insulting them like that. You really don't know when to shut up do you Malfoy?"

"Defending Potty and his weasel friends, Reed?"

"I hardly think you should be calling any one a weasel Malfoy, if I do recall fourth year."

They were both snarling at each other, insulting without care of how much it hurt the other, clearly they were both incredibly aggravated.

"You're so annoying Reed." Malfoy said tiredly after their rapid back and forth jabs at each other.

"And you're a dick. But you don't see me complaining all the time." Draco, who had placed his head into his palms looked up at her with a stoic expression, before breaking his blank stare with a small smirk.

"You know, you've got quite a mouth Adira." The bickering seemed to be over, for the time being, as they both relaxed against the arms of the couch.

"So I've been told." Laughed Adira, smirking back at Draco. Though she didn't understand him, or his split personalities, she knew he didn't need someone fawning over him, asking him what was wrong like every other pitiful girl did in her house. He needed a cold hard slap in the face and Adira was glad to give it to him.

She yawned, "Why is it that we always seem to have the civil conversations when we can't sleep." She asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"Because there are too many witnesses, and we can't have people thinking we actually like each other."

Adira nodded her head with a small smile, bidding Draco goodnight before heading back up to her bed. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders snuggly, falling asleep instantly as her head hit the down-feathered pillow.

Draco wouldn't say a word of them sleeping next to each other. If she wasn't sure before, she was positive now. He seemed to enjoy their late night conversations, and so did she whether she wanted to admit it or not.


	8. Dumbledore's Army

I am so so so so _so_ sorry I haven't updated and fricken ever! Things were a bit hectic for the past couple months considering that I had to worry about finals and college and agh it's been intense. But now that everything is sorted and such I am back! I'll try to update as often as I can!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, not gonna lie it took me a while to transition into it because I couldn't figure out how to move it along...meh writers block sucks, so please don't be mad at me if it's not good :(

Thank you so much to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **and **Tamari-95 **for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

Also to **Dustfinger's cheering section **I hope you are enjoying the story so far...this is what happens next haha

**_I own nothing except for the characters I create, everything else belongs to the fabulous J.K__ Rowling_**

**__**Enjoy! :D and feel free to leave meh reviews, I enjoy feedback!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"What the hell Reed?"

"Stop! I said bugger off Malfoy!"

Adira snatched her hand back, wincing as her bruised shoulder sent a wave of pain through the left side of her body. She clenched her eyes shut tight for a moment, inhaling sharply before glaring pointedly at Draco who looked just as angry as she was.

"That filthy blood traitor did this to you, didn't he." His lips pulled into a sneer as he reached for her shoulder once more.

Draco followed her out of Potions, completely aware of her discomfort. At first he thought it was because of something he did, or perhaps even said, but he quickly discarded that idea, reprimanding himself for being so preposterous. Instead he watched her curiously as she flinched every time she looked up from her brew, or leaned over to grab an ingredient. Or how she carried a fake smile upon her face when Blaise asked her to pass the porcupine quills.

He found himself unable to dissuade himself from sneaking around behind her. He blamed it on mere curiosity, that's what it was; he was inquisitive as to why Adira was acting so funny. But when she pulled her sweater down to look at the damage, rage swelled up inside him and perhaps even concern. He didn't even realize he had stomped his way towards her until she slapped his hand away from her shoulder, his pale skin turning red from the force.

"Don't touch me Draco." Adira growled her eyes blazing like wildfire as she stared down the handsome boy who didn't seem like he would back down any time soon.

"You need to go to the infirmary."

"Oh, you don't say? I never even thought of that," she said sarcastically, "Thank you, Draco, for you're lovely suggestion!"

They both began to walk towards the hospital wing to Adira's displeasure, "No need to get snippy with me Adira, I was merely making an observation."

"Just like you observed me walk out of Potions, or observed the obnoxious bruise on my shoulder," Adira stopped, crossing her arms clearly still peeved, "Is that what you were doing? Following me? _Spying_ on me?"

Draco scoffed, rolling his pale blue eyes at her, "Like I said Reed, merely observing. Don't think so highly of yourself, it will make your already big head massive."

"You're one to talk" she mumbled, following him down the empty hall, thankful that it was lunchtime.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue as she began to heal Adira's shoulder, chastising her for leaving it untreated for so long. For the rest of the day Draco wouldn't stop pestering her about her injury, baffled at how stubborn she was to not go to the hospital wing with a dislocated shoulder.

"You are so stupid."

"Okay, I think you've made your point!" she huffed, rolling her now ache free shoulder with ease as she sat down in the common room after dinner.

"A dislocated shoulder, really? I knew you were stubborn Reed, but damn, never thought you'd be daft too."

Draco and Adira sat across from each other, scribbling idly onto their parchment for class work. Adira shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. But her grin was wiped off her face as her trouser pocket began to heat up. She furrowed her brows, reaching into her pocket with uncertainty to feel the fake galleon she had hastily remembered to keep with her warm up.

Draco mirrored her expression, his forehead creasing with confusion as he watch Adira excuse herself rather suspiciously saying she forgot something in her room.

With her heart drubbing loudly in her ears she read the numbers at the bottom of the coin, her stomach in knots as she realized the date read for tomorrow. She shoved it back in her pocket, smoothing her hair down as she paced around the room.

Would she go? _Should_ she go? Adira was itching to find out what Eledie had meant telling her to go to the seventh floor corridor. Her heart leapt at the thought, she wondered what secret they were keeping from her? No matter how hard she tried, Adira could not guess at all what it could be. No idea that came to mind was secretive enough, or dangerous enough to make Eledie and Fred argue about it heatedly.

When Adira returned to the common room, a false smile plastered on her face, Draco saw right through it, immediately scowling at the pretty girl sitting beside him.

"What did you forget?"

Adira was broken out of her thoughts, her amber eyes snapping up to meet icy blue, her heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing," she stuttered picking up her quill to finish the sentence she left off on, "I thought I forgot my History of Magic book, but then I remembered I left it in my bag down here."

She avoided eye contact, her eyes angled down towards her parchment as she continued to scribble, intending to look like she was busy.

"Bull shit."

Adira looked up, startled by how abruptly and heatedly Draco spat those words, "Excuse me?"

"You're lying."

"Whatever you say Draco."

On the outside, Adira appeared nonchalant, cool and collected; but on the inside, her mind was reeling, she felt paranoid and incredibly judged by the attractive boy sitting across from her, his blond brows furrowed together in aggravation.

With a displeased sigh, Draco rolled his eyes, looking back down at his parchment; Adira could feel the tension rise in the air between them. With an awkward cough she picked up her things, bidding Draco good night.

Adira stood opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor, her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands were clammy and her face felt flushed as she twisted her fingers around a string hanging off her jumper. It was nearly half past seven, only ten minutes to and Adira was growing restless. Doubts filled her mind as she continuously checked around her, her amber eyes darting down the corridor hoping that Eledie would show up already.

Finally a timid voice called out in a hushed whisper, "Adira?"

Adira breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm here." She whispered back, watching as the petite blonde poked her head out from around the corner and grinned, closely followed by Fred and George.

"I knew you would come, I told you Fred! Adira's too curious for her own good."

Adira tried to conceal her grin, biting her lip and raising her brows, "You know me too well Eledie," she smiled warmly at the Weasley twins, "Hi Fred, George."

Fred did not look very pleased, but George gave her a toothy smiled and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Glad you're here,"

"Can we go in already?"

Eledie rolled her eyes at Fred, nudging him out of the way as she paced back and forth three times in front of the wall.

"This is the Room of Requirements," whispered George as a door began to appear, emerging from the stonewall as if it were always there, "It appears when you really want something."

Eledie opened the door with a cheeky smile, ushering in Adira after the twins were inside. The room was glorious; Adira could hardly believe her eyes!

"And what we really want is a place to practice and learn defensive spells since Umbridge is so adamantly against it." Hermione Granger stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, an almost confident and proud look on her face as she spoke to the surprised Slytherin.

A small smile appeared on her face as she put her hand out to shake with Adira, who, with wide eyes, was at awe at the room well fit for practicing and learning spells.

"Hermione Granger," Adira grinned brightly before the bright young witch could begin her introduction, "You are the smartest girl in Gryffindor, not to mention Draco never shuts up about how annoyingly smart you are—"

Ron's face grew beet red as he glared harshly at Adira, Harry didn't look very pleased either as he eyed the girl warily, Hermione had said they would be joined with a new member, but she never mentioned that the new member was a Slytherin, who knew Draco Malfoy no less.

"What the bloody hell is _she_ doing here?" Ron stuttered, eyes wide with a murderous look on his face. Nearly everyone knew who she was now, and the fact that she was so close with Draco Malfoy of all people made her a threat.

"Don't be rude Ron," Hermione addressed the shocked boys, her back towards the group that just walked in, "Adira Reed may be a Slytherin, but she's proved to be trust worthy enough to be invited by your brothers and Eledie."

Ron scoffed "Fred and George would never invite a Slytherin to something like this—"

"Yes we would." They both laughed, pulling Adira to stand in between them as if that would prove to the adding members in the room that she could be trusted.

"She hates Umbridge as much as we do and she wants to learn defensive spells like the rest of us." Eledie stood up for Adira after the several cries of disdain and disgust that someone from Slytherin could be in their presences.

After quieting the restless group, Adira was gently pushed towards Hermione who stood at the front of the large room flanked by Ron and Harry, neither looked too happy. She accio'd a piece of parchment, scribbled in fine swirling calligraphy, 'Dumbledore's Army' and beneath it scrawled in various handwriting were the names of each member of the D.A.

Hermione handed Adira a quill, she stared down at the parchment with keen interest. She wanted to sign it, so badly, but doubts began to fill her mind. Her awed smile slowly slipped into a frown, tugging at the corner of her lips.

The room was oddly quiet, as if waiting for Adira to turn on them and tattle to that wicked toad of a teacher.

"Adira, it's all right, they won't find out." Eledie whispered, though her words rang loud and clear considering how silent it had become.

Seamus Finnigan gave a pointed look to Dean Thomas who merely shrugged his shoulders. Finally Seamus became fed up with the tension crying out in his thick accent, "Oh for god's sake, who the bloody hell is _they_?"

A murmured agreement ran through the room creating quite a commotion. Harry bellowed at them to settle down, the loudness of the room grew almost unbearable.

"Well?" Harry asked, waiting for Adira's answer, the quill in her hand still poised as if ready to sign, and yet she couldn't find the strength to.

"My house, if they find out, I'll be dead in a matter of second," she rolled her eyes at the triumphant looking Ron, who looked like he was about to say something snarky, "I mean socially, not literally," Ron's face fell, his cheeks turning redder.

"If my house finds out, everyone in the Pureblood community will find out, and then I'll really be dead—"

She couldn't believe she was about to say it, about to spill to them what she rarely told anyone, to a bunch of strangers. But she knew, in order for them to let her in the group without complications, perhaps lack of trust, but at least no bad feelings, she would have to tell them her reasoning for even wanting to learn defensive spells. She felt nauseous, grimacing as she spat out the words, "My father is a death eater and he's currently locked up in Azkaban, but I know, Harry, that you were telling the truth when you said He was back. And if my father comes back, if—"

She let out a shuddering breath, her eyes, which were currently staring straight down at her black shoes, rose to meet the eyes of the D.A. She never thought she would see such a reaction from them; understanding was mostly what she saw, their judgment lessened, but not enough for Adira to feel like they trusted her in any way.

"—If he knew that I was doing this, my mother would be dead, and I would surely live the rest of my life without his mercy, he's very close to Bellatrix Lestrange, I wouldn't be surprised if he—if he brought her into it."

Adira finished exhaling deeply, from the corner of her eyes she saw Neville Longbottom step forward awkwardly, twirling his wand between his chubby fingers, he stuttered, "None of us will tell, we've—we've sworn not to—I think you should sign it."

Adira smiled warmly at him, his cheeks turning pink as he bowed his head abashed that such a pretty girl could look at him with such warmth. Eledie and Hermione encouraged her further, and with shaky hands, she signed her name, 'Adira Reed' onto the parchment.

She couldn't believe she had told a room full of Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's her past, her family secrets. It was like a weight was lifted off her chest but she didn't know how she felt about telling a group of strangers for such a cause. She believed Harry Potter with all her heart, she knew he was right; otherwise her mother wouldn't be on edge all the time. The fact that she trusted her secret with people she hardly knew was a behavior quite odd for her, she never told anyone anything, except Clara, but she hardly spoke to her now anyway, her trust was not easily earned.

She still felt like the odd one out, like she didn't belong there. Even when Harry helped her personally with a jinx, praising her for getting it after a few more tries, it seemed a bit strained.

But her fate was sealed; there was no going back, she had done the one thing that would either ensure her safety, or be the cause of misery for the rest of her life.


	9. A Rumor

****I think I've done a pretty good job at updating this time eh? I hope you like this chapter!

**Thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and madhatter47 for your reviews! **

**madhatter47: I hope this chapter helps you understand a little bit more of what is going on with Adira's relationship with Draco. I purposefully made it so that it was open for interpretation, I want you as the reader to be left confused and hanging on their relationship (because I'm evil mwuahah) jk, I just want you to see how Adira feels about him and how she herself doesn't even realize what is going on between the two of them! Please keep reviewing, it helps me a lot, I'm very glad you find my characters realistic I tried very hard to make them feel and seem real! **

**Enjoy chapter 9! and keep on reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Adira sat in her Defense class with a smug smile on her face as she listened to Professor Umbridge drawl about the chapter they were to read and outline by the end of class. She felt a surge of pride as she read through the book as it talked about the impediment jinx, a jinx she had just recently mastered after several D.A meetings.

Winter break was fast approaching and she had yet to tell her mother whether she would come home for the break or perhaps go to Clara's house like she did the prior year, even though their manors were a crossroad apart.

Clara and Adira had begun conversing again over the past month, though things were shaky; they were again on good terms gossiping about school and laughing about absolute nonsense, but the conversation never went deeper than that. Clara had invited Adira over for Christmas break, however Adira wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go. Yes, she loved her friend dearly, but ever since she started hanging out with Eledie and the Weasley twins, she couldn't help but compare them with Clara. Clara was so close minded that it was almost a put off, but her Gryffindor friends; they were so easy to get along with, open-minded, relaxed people who were fiercely loyal to each other, and fiercely loyal to Adira now.

Just a few days ago, Pansy Parkinson and her group of 'friends' spread a nasty rumor about the innocent Adira. It went around the school that Adira was whoring herself to the seventh year boys and people believed it! Even Draco, was treating her coldly snapping at the confused Slytherin girl who had yet to hear the rumor herself. He drawled sarcastically that he didn't know how much of a slag she was, that she must have been proud of her accomplishments in bed and Adira panicked.

She ran up to the seventh floor, hiding behind a pillar, avoiding the judging stares of the portraits on the wall when Fred and George bumped into her. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy, she looked like a hot mess. They forced her to spit out what had happened, and upon hearing her story, a wicked grin spread across their faces.

The rumors were ceased, Pansy was made to look like a fool and she and her friends were in for a nasty surprise when they begun to smell like dung and their hair began changing to a putrid green the color of mucus and toad skin.

Draco was still clearly upset about the rumor thing and had yet to speak to Adira even though Fred and George took care of it, making Pansy look bad. It was starting to really bother her. She enjoyed his odd friendship and his company was rather comforting. They had created a sort of ritual of staying up and talking till they could no longer keep their eyes open, occasionally falling asleep in each other's arms. Adira used to despise sitting next to him, now made her yearn for his company, but she would never admit this to anyone.

The fact that Draco was still ignoring her created an odd buzz in the back of her head, the same feeling she felt when she was angry and on the verge of tears and she didn't know why. She missed talking to him, albeit it had only been three days, but she couldn't figure out how in the world she could feel this way about _him_ of all people.

She immediately scolded herself for being so ridiculously sensitive. Draco should not have this kind of effect on her, and because he did it made her feel weak and pathetic.

She rolled her eyes, if Draco wanted to act like a spoiled little brat and take offense to everything she did, then fine, he's a big boy, he can do what he wants. He can continue to ignore her for all she cared, give her a cold shoulder when they were in the same room; after all she never wanted his attention or friendship in the first place.

She shoved her doubtful thoughts to the back of her head, ignoring their cries of protest as she carried on with her day in a nonchalant way, giving no indication of her prior feelings towards Draco's silence even as they sat together in class with no badinage passed between them as usual.

Later in the evening, Adira groaned in frustration. She was curled up on one of the black armchairs in the common room with Clara sitting on a chair identical to hers; both of them had heavy books on their laps with papers strewn about them. Clara had her blonde hair tied up in a disheveled bun but Adira couldn't be bothered with trying to get her wild hair out of her face, considering she had the habit of running her hands through it when she was stressed.

They were both overwhelmed with homework from their classes, trying to stay on top of it was difficult. They were excellent procrastinators, but this year's workload was hectic, especially since even without procrastinating, there was just so much work to be done that they still fell behind in completing assignments.

Clara rubbed her tired eyes, closing her book with a slam, papers still stuck in between is pages. She stretched her long skinny arms above her head, giving Adira a sheepish look. "I don't think I can stay up any longer," she said, picking up her books, "You should go to sleep too, you—"

"Don't worry about me Clara, just go to bed, I'm on the conclusion of my essay anyway, might as well get it done now." Her voice was dripping with exhaustion, her amber eyes heavy as she watched Clara lethargically make her way up the stairs to her room.

Adira sighed, leaning back for a moment before picking up her quill and writing a few more sentences on her parchment. She didn't dare read through the actual essay for Binns' class, she knew it was terribly written, considering that she had no idea why the trolls decided they wanted to become allies with the giants, nor did she care.

She shut her book, stretching out her legs after placing the thick text on the table beside her. The fireplace was still smoldering, a faint glow emitting from the embers, her eyes staring into them without really seeing. She was so tired she felt like she could fall asleep with her eyes open, her brain just wanted to shut down and go on holiday for the rest of the year.

But of course, rest did not come, she was so worn out that even sleeping became difficult, her mind on overdrive while her body just wanted a break. With the D.A meetings and homework and lying to her friends on where she disappears off to in the evenings, her resolve was weakening.

Her stressful thoughts had consumed her to the point of becoming unaware of her surroundings, she had zoned out on the fireplace, her still eyes catching nothing in the dim room. A soft cough jolted Adira out of her haze, her eyes flashing as she spotted Draco sitting on the couch they usually sat together and chatted on in the middle of the night. His eyes were still cold, steel blue instead of crystal clear, his posture was relaxed and nonchalant, but Adira knew better. To read Draco Malfoy like a book, all Adira had to do was look into his eyes. His eyes displayed so many emotions and thoughts; sometimes she was surprised by his feelings considering that he came off as an arrogant, self-sure boy with a superiority complex. Draco was much more than that, but right now, Draco was incredibly angry, so angry, the moment Adira locked eyes with him, she had to look away immediately, her heart pounding in her chest, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip anxiously. She could almost feel the heat of his glare burning into her skin as she examined her nail buds.

Though she felt scared of Draco's judgment, she tried her best not to show how much he affected her. She raised her amber eyes once again, wincing as he held onto her stare, glaring back harshly until finally Adira couldn't take the tense silence any longer.

"I'm sorry, is there something you need?" Her tone was cool and collected, the only indication of her discomfort were her fingers twirling strand after strand of dark wild hair.

Draco scoffed, looking away, his eyes staring into the fireplace with obvious irritation. Adira's impatience was growing, she stared at him with raised brows of disbelief, she couldn't believe how ludicrous his behavior was. Adira was done, if he wanted to act like a child, he could do that on his own time.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Adira declared levitating her books to follow behind her.

"Sure you are." Draco muttered under his breath, loud enough for Adira to hear.

Adira, who stood by the stairs to her dorm, turned slowly on her heel, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Draco's eyes flashed towards hers, "You don't have to lie to me Reed, we both know you're not sleeping in your bed tonight," his voice drawled viciously, his eyes never once leaving her face.

Adira was consumed with rage, _how dare he?_ She stepped towards him taking long strides, her amber eyes burning in a heated glare, her heart began pounding in her chest, her body buzzed with absolute fury, "Excuse me?" Her voice bit back harshly, she was seething at his outlandish accusation, and she couldn't believe he had the nerve!

"You heard me," Draco said, his demeanor still calm and collected, it appeared Adira's wrath didn't seem to affect him.

"Is that why you've been ignoring me?" she demanded, standing right in front of him now, "Because you honestly believe I've been sleeping around? I thought we were friends."

Draco scoffed, rolling his steel gray eyes, "Yeah, so did I."

"No. Clearly you have no understanding of what being a friend means."

He laughed harshly, leaning against the couch cushion with ease, "Enlighten me" he spat sarcastically.

Draco's attitude offended her; Adira had no idea where any of this was coming from, the fact that his attitude was so foul baffled her. Now she was pissed, she quickly cast a silencing charm around them, her anger could not be contained, nor could the volume of her voice and she didn't need anyone to hear their tiff, she didn't want the prying eyes or ears of her peers. This was a private matter, and she would take care of it herself.

"A true friend doesn't make assumptions Draco, they are honest with each other, if you have a problem with something I supposedly did, maybe you should have confronted me and gotten the truth," Adira couldn't stop, her feelings spilling out like molten lava, "The fact that you believed _Pansy Parkinson _of all people is so pathetic,"

Draco's rising temper immediately flared at being called pathetic, he quickly stood up towering over Adira. They were in such close proximities of each other, their chests nearly touching, but they were too angry to realize they were in such a compromising position. Adira continued to yell at him, "I'm not a whore who sleeps around with everyone like _you _Malfoy." she spat his name like it was some disgusting word.

Her finger jabbed into his hard chest, "How dare you! I thought I could trust you Draco, I thought we were friends. I can't believe you have the nerve to believe some bullshit lie out of that pug faced girls mouth!"

Draco was done listening to her yell, he was never talked down to like that, he refused to be treated like a child, "Oh please Reed, where else have you been going off to? It looks like you've found something or _someone_ better to do."

Adira took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling deeply as she ground her teeth for a moment. Adira couldn't believe him, all this because he thought the reason she was disappearing so often was because she was either sleeping around, or found someone better to spend time with! Her anger was subsiding, she hated fighting with Draco, it always left her feeling bitter and guilty.

"I'm not going to argue with you Draco," Adira said softly, her throat felt dry from screeching at him, her heart still pounding a thousand miles in her chest from being so furious with the stubborn boy. "You can believe what you want. But I am _telling you_ Draco," she began with such conviction in her voice, Draco stopped fuming for a moment, "I haven't been sneaking around with someone behind your back, and if I was, I would tell you about it, because you are my friend and I respect as my friend,"

Her amber eyes now burned with honesty as she stared up into his cold beautiful eyes, "And as my friend you should know that I would _never_ do anything to make you upset on purpose, and if I have or do, I hope you confront me about it because this whole not being honest with each other thing, is clearly not working."

Adira then did the last thing she expected she would do; she hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his warm chest and held on tightly. She could feel him tense against her, his arms lying limply by his sides; Adira had never once hugged him before. Sure they may have snuggled and fallen asleep in one another's arms, but that was usually done with a lot of bickering or done out of pure exhaustion. Adira had never shown him affection in any way besides their playful banter and although Draco did try to be touchy with her in the beginning, he was always shut down with a hard slap or a harsh glare so eventually he backed off.

Adira felt her stomach drop, perhaps she shouldn't have hugged him, and perhaps he was still angry with her, but her doubts were erased as strong arms gently pressed against her back, almost as if she would pull away any moment. Draco didn't know how to feel as he rested his chin upon her head, his eyes wide with shock. He repeated her words in his head over and over, '_you are my friend and I respect you as my friend'_, respect, she respected him and not just because of who is father was or how much money he had or his blood status, but because he was her _friend_. He didn't think he actually had a friend, a true friend and it felt amazing and reassuring to hear Adira say that.

"So can we stop fighting now? Because fighting with you really sucks." Adira laughed softly into his chest, her cheek still pressed against the soft cotton of his jumper. She could feel his chest rumble with a soft chuckle, feel the hum of his reply against her ear.

"Yes we can stop fighting."

"And I swear to god Draco if you ever accuse me of something so ridiculously stupid ever again without talking to me about it first, I am going to jinx you to the Gryffindor tower."

Draco's arms tightened around Adira pulling her in as he laughed out loud, Adira could hear the smile in his voice, "Okay Reed."

As they separated and said their good nights, Adira couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty. She had told him that she would be honest and tell him if she had made new friends or met someone new, and yet she couldn't bring herself to share with him about her new relationship with the Gryffindor's. She felt like she was lying to him, like she had betrayed him in some way even though this was the first time they had ever been so vulnerable with each other. She just hoped that it wouldn't end up badly and bite her in the ass.


	10. Holiday Speculation

**Hi! Listen, I know it's been a LOOONNNNGGGG time since I've updated but a lot has been going on. I am now in University, I got to school in London crazy right! So I haven't had much time to post and write, I've had this chapter written for quite some time now, I just haven't gotten to posting it yet. It's nothing special, just moving things along, but I hope you enjoy it and I hope you aren't mad that I haven't updated in forever! Updates will continue, but rather slowly... Sorry!**

**As for those of you following this story and those of you who have favorited this story...thank you so much! I really hope you guys like this chapter and those to come! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Blaise didn't even glance at Adira, his tone almost bored as he continued to draw Professor Binns being shoved into a coffin. Adira smirked; Blaise had become more sociable since the beginning of the term. Though he rarely spoke to anyone, keeping his opinions and comments to himself, every now and then he liked to say something sarcastic or snarky just for the hell of it. He knew how much Adira enjoyed it, and despite himself, he liked making her laugh but he would never admit that to any one.

"I dunno yet," Adira paused, wondering if Blaise had only asked out of politeness, or if he genuinely wanted to know. It wasn't until he stopped drawing the horrified expression on Binn's face and looked at her pointedly did she continue. "Clara invited me to stay with her for the holiday, she and her family are going to Monaco, and my mum doesn't really mind what I do, but, I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

"You mean you don't know if you want to spend your entire holiday with Clara whom you just recently started talking to again." His eyes never left his drawing; he had begun scribbling again once she started to elaborate.

Adira sighed, tapping her quill against her parchment, "Exactly."

Sure they were friends again, and yes they talked about trivial things and had always spent holidays together, but things felt different now. Things had changed between them, mostly Adira had changed and a part of her desperately wished to spend her Christmas holiday with Eledie, if the Gryffindor's family would allow it. But she hadn't spoken to Eledie one on one since after the whole Quidditch incident when she spewed out in anger that Fred, George, and Harry were all banned from playing from that toad-faced witch Umbridge. Getting a private word in about anything was difficult during DA meetings since it was spent in practicing and learning new defensive spells, and the last meeting was coming up soon before the holidays and Adira had no clue what her plans were yet.

"Don't stress too much about it," Blaise could sense her anxiety by the way she fidgeted in her seat, staring at her paper blankly, "If I were you, I'd go somewhere exotic and find myself a beautiful companion to spend my holiday with."

Adira scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm not a stud like you Blaise. Beside I don't have raging hormones like you."

"No, you just have raging hormones for Malfoy."

Adira's jaw dropped, her shock by his allegation made her silent and Blaise took no time to pounce, "Why don't you just spend the holiday with him, I'm sure the two of you could have lot's of fun." He said, raising his brows in an insinuating manner.

Blaise's smirk of triumph was soon shot down by Adira's quick remark, "Oh no Blaise, if I'm not mistaken, the romance you two have for each other is far more strong than my 'raging hormones'. I think you should ditch the idea of finding an exotic girl to spend the holiday with and just go somewhere with him. Perhaps a tropical island, Merlin knows Draco needs a tan."

It was silent between the two of them, Professor Binn's voice droning on in the background, then, almost as quiet as a mouse stealing crumbs in the dead of night, did Blaise say, "Touché Reed."

Adira was pleasantly surprised to see the Room of Requirements decorated in baubles. She laughed quietly to herself as she stood next to the Weasley twins and Eledie as she realized that each bauble had Harry's face in it. As they all waited for the room to fill up Adira quietly chatted to Eledie about her holiday plans. Eledie was spending it with the Weasley's, since her Aunt and Uncle decided to head to South America to do volunteer work in Ecuador, leaving their niece with their long time acquaintance, Mrs. Weasely.

"You know, Fred and George have written about you to their mum." She was keeping her hands busy, twirling a curl around her finger, not making eye contact with Adira.

Adira was bewildered, her eyes grew wide and her heart leapt for only a moment, "And?"

"And…she really wants to meet you…." Suddenly she rushed her sentence her big green eyes staring at Adira as if she had done something bad, "And don't be mad but I asked if you could come visit during the holiday, just for a day and she said yes and I know your family is pureblood and—"

Adira started to laugh, but cleared her throat as Harry began to speak, gathering everyone's attention. "My mum doesn't care for all that pureblood crap, tell Mrs. Weasely I would love to come for a day." Adira couldn't hide her excitement as she grinned brightly at Eledie, who smiled just as wide as she, and even though they were going over spells they already learned for this DA meeting, her heart was soaring with happiness. This is exactly what she wanted, granted she wanted to spend the entire holiday away from home, but a day at the burrow sounded just as wonderful as a few weeks would have.

After an hour of practicing stunning spells and jinx's, Harry called the meeting at an end.

"You're getting really good," he began, smiling brightly at everyone in the room. "When we get back from the holiday's we can start doing some of the big stuff—maybe even Patronuses."

"Ill owl you over the holiday Adira!" Eledie called out to her. As Adira passed Fred and George out the door, they both ruffled her hair reciting at the same time, "Happy Holiday's little lion."

They had taken to calling her that after she was challenged to go up to Filch and tell him how much she was in love with him after Adira approached them to express her anger that they were kicked off the team. Maybe asking them if there was anything she could do like hex Draco for them wasn't such a good idea. They thought it would be more amusing to test her bravery and make her profess her love for the greasy squib, and ever since then they had called her 'little lion'. They thought she should be a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin.

But Adira knew that wasn't true. Adira wasn't as brave as they all thought she was. Sure doing silly frivolous things like embarrass herself or pull a prank on someone or give a person a piece of her mind came off as brave to the Weasley twins, but deep down inside she knew the truth, where her bravery should count, it wouldn't.

If Adira were ever given a choice in a life or death situation, like Harry was all the time, she would save herself and avoid getting into that kind of situation without conflict. She would much rather flee than face her serious fears head on and that's why she knew she would never make it as a Gryffindor. She was a Slytherin, and she was proud of her house even if her friends hated everyone who belonged to it. If they wanted to convince themselves that she belonged with the Gryffindor's, then she would let them.

The tired Slytherin made her way quickly to the common room, as quickly and quietly as possible. However what she didn't expect was the 5th year prefect patrolling the hallway she had turned into. She didn't even hear him sneak up behind her, until it was too late.

He grabbed her wrist gently and spun her around; Draco knew it was her from the way she walked and her dark wild hair. Only Adira would walk around school like a true pureblood young woman with her head held high and shoulders back straight and not come off as pompous or snotty. Not to mention she always smelled like spiced vanilla and sweet things baking.

Adira let out a startled gasp before she realized who had caught her. She held a smirk on her face as she slapped his chest for startling her. "Thank you Draco, for the heart attack." She said, stepping back to create some space, Draco was awfully close and Adira's heart was already pounding loudly in her chest, though she hated to admit it, she loved being in close proximity to him. He smelled like clean linen and musky cologne she once smelled in Paris at a fancy perfume store.

Adira frowned, why was he here? And why was she taking notice of the way he smelled or how close they were standing before?

"You're lucky it was me who caught you and not some stupid Hufflepuff on patrol tonight," Draco tucked has hands into his robe pockets, he took note of her tired expression and decided then that he would walk her back to the common room. Ernie Macmillian could handle watching the halls with his partner Hannah Abbot tonight, Draco would much rather sleep than continue his patrol, plus, Pansy was getting on his last nerve. He only just ditched her, and luckily for him ran into Adira as he was doing so. "What are you doing out past curfew?"

Adira bit her lip as they began their descent down to the dungeons; she knew Draco was getting suspicious, especially since she never really let on what she was up to. She gave the same excuse every time, "Library, I was in the library again. You know how much work we have and I just couldn't be bothered to come back down until I got my work done."

Draco frowned, but he didn't press on, last time he tried that it ended very badly; both of them had hot tempers and neither one knew how to back down until they gave up realizing it was stupid to fight when no one would win.

So they silently walked back to the common room, it wasn't until they were safe inside did Draco speak again. "My mother has been spending a lot of time with your mother apparently," he began, noticing the smirk on Adira's face, "Looks like we will be spending the holiday with each other."

_If only Blaise was here now_, she thought, knowing he would snigger at her and say 'I told you'. She knew their mothers had been talking, Lillian every now and then would write about their shopping trips and how they planned to travel together soon. She should have known that the planned travel meant this holiday break and Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy were included.

Adira pouted, "Damn, I was hoping I could get away from you this break, looks like my hopes and dreams are crushed."

Draco smirked, leaning against the wall casually, "Please Reed, just admit it already, you know you can't resist me." Or was it the other way around?

Adira sighed dramatically, "Oh no, how ever did you know?" She said playfully, "I can't resist you Draco, I might be even more obsessed with you than Pansy Parkinson!" she placed her hand against her heart, staring up at him with big amber eyes with as much conviction as she could until both of them broke into a smile and began to laugh.

"Yeah right, who am I kidding, no one is more obsessed with you than Pansy. I'm pretty sure if she had the choice, she would kidnap you in the middle of the night and make you marry her."

Draco made face, his nose scrunched up and his lips pursed as he thought about Pansy actually doing what Adira said she would. "Don't say things like that Adira, you never know if she may be lurking around, you wouldn't want to put ideas into her head."

They both walked towards the stairs to their dormitories, "Oh on the contrary Draco, I love seeing you uncomfortable, Pansy over hearing is exactly what I want. Maybe she will grow the balls to actually do something one day."

He groaned in disgust, "Adira, seriously?"

Adira smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head against his warm chest. She could hear his heart beating through his rib cage and his chuckle hummed deeply against her ear, "Of course not Draco, even I'm not that cruel."

He placed his chin upon the top of her head, "Good night Adira."

"Good night Draco," she pulled away, "I'll see you in the morning."


	11. Only in Paris

Hulloooo! See I'm being much better about updating now aren't I! I go back to school on the 2nd so I won't be able to update quick enough again, but when I do have the time to write I will! I'm glad so far you guys are liking the story, no matter how fluffy and anti-climatic it is. But this is all back bone for whats to come. Next chapter, chapter 12 is when things start getting a little more serious and of course I do intend to write all the way through the last book so two more installments after this one. But now I'm getting ahead of myself.

Thank you so much for those of you who have followed this story so far! and to

Nicky-Maree, Frency287, xXMizzAlecVolturiXx for the reviews!

I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I apologize now if it doesn't sound very well written it was a bit difficult to write since I didn't know how I would go about the holidays. I do however like the ending of this chapter but if you find that it doesn't make any sense please leave a review so that I may take whatever it is that is wrong with this chapter into account. It is not my best writing so please please forgive me!

Other than that happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Dear Adira, _

_ I hope you have a wonderful holiday and you should expect to see a present on Christmas day from yours truly! But unfortunately, because of Mr. Weasley being in St. Mungos and all, this holiday day trip won't work. Please forgive me! I really wish you could come visit! _

_ Maybe if you don't leave the country we could meet up at Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, I'm sure the twins would love that since the joke shop is right there, and you know those idiots could easily spend a day, sorry I mean their entire lives in there. _

_Miss you already, _

_The coolest Gryffindor you know,_

_Eledie_

_P.S: Fred and George say hello. _

Adira folded the letter and sighed, tucking it into her pocket. She leaned back in her seat, sprawling her legs out in front of her, her amber eyes flickering back and forth to watch the green scenery pass by. The rumble of the Hogwarts Express back to London was beginning to give her a headache.

She wouldn't deny she was rather upset that her day trip to the Burrow this holiday would not work out. She understood that it would be difficult for the Weasley's to accommodate and they most likely wanted to keep to themselves after the accident at the Ministry, but a part of her was still rather disappointed.

She wasn't left to silently sulk for long though, the compartment door slammed open, Blaise striding in with Draco close behind him. Draco looked rather peeved and Blaise had a sly smirk upon his mocha face.

"Where are the two oafs and the troll that's always following you lot around?" Adira chuckled at Draco's scowl but quickly frowned as she noticed Blaise's smirk grow, if that was even possible.

"Don't even talk about Pansy. She really needs to learn the meaning of personal space." Draco muttered, crossing his arms. He looked very dashing with his grey button up and black slacks. He always seemed to be dressed to impress, then again, he comes from a very traditional pureblood family. Dressed to impress was always at upmost importance.

"Please Reed, they are your friends too." Said Blaise, his attention now on the Daily Prophet he brought into the carriage with him.

Adira scoffed, "They aren't my friends by choice thank you very much. Your two oafs I'm pretty sure are daft beyond repair and the troll, well, that's really self-explanatory. Why would I want to be friends with a sour group like them?"

"Crabbe and Goyle follow without question and do what they are told. I'd say they are very good friends." Draco retorted.

"More like very good lackeys."

The train ride back to London continued to be filled with silly conversations and half hearted bickering between Draco and Adira, Blaise finding much amusement between the two. It was no surprise when they made it to Kings Cross Station that both their mothers were waiting for them, dressed impeccably well and very posh.

The only difference between the two women besides their physical attributes was Adira's mother squealing and running up to her daughter to embrace her in a tight hug, while Narcissa merely smiled brightly at her son and waited for him to be fully off the train before walking very gracefully towards him, giving him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Mum! It's so unnecessary for you to do this in public!" Adira cried, never the less, hugging her mother tightly.

Lillian grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it gently in her own and both Narcissa, who was now fawning over her son, fixing his hair and gushing about how long it's been since she's seen him, made their way to a designated spot at Platform 9 ¾ to floo back to their Manors. After exchanging a few words the two families said their goodbyes.

The smell of cinnamon and warm spiced vanilla immediately filled Adira's senses as she and her mother popped through the fireplace. Pepper, the nicer house elf out of the three the Reeds had working in their home quickly levitated Adira's bag to her room, "Pepper is very glad to see Miss Adira home." He said, his squinty eyes pulling tight as he smiled widely at her.

Adira grinned, "It's good to be home Pepper, thank you for taking my bags." She took in the sight of her home; the large fireplace in their family room was lit casting a warm glow upon the maroon suede couches and armchairs. The Christmas tree was already up with shiny baubles and ornaments in gold and silver hanging upon the branches. A spell was cast upon the tree to have snow magically fall down upon the branches, giving it a light dusting of white powder that never fell to the floor.

The family room was by far the homiest room in the Reed residence. In Adira's opinion it was the most comforting besides her garden and the swinging bench she put together, but it was too cold outside to enjoy that this time of the year. There were moving pictures of Adira and her mother over the years above the fireplace; it was a lovely little trip down memory lane.

Adira took off her black cashmere coat and placed it atop the armchair nearest to the fireplace, Pepper would no doubt take it up for her before she had a chance to, which she always appreciated.

Lillian finally came into the family room with a silver tray floating right behind her. She brought in two large mugs of Adira's favorite hot apple cider and a large plate of apple pasties and sat softly upon the couch.

"Thank you mother!" Adira cried, taking the warm mug and sitting next to Lillian, curling her feet up, her body facing the beautiful woman next to her.

Lillian smiled brightly at her daughter, patting her knee lovingly, "How I've missed you darling, now tell me all about school! You, as always, never send me enough owls. How are your new friends, how is Draco hmm? You seemed awfully close to him at the station, you know we are all going to Paris for two weeks with the Malfoys—"

Adira barely had enough time to eat one of the pasties before she was bombarded by all these questions, she nearly choked on her cider when Draco's name was brought up, not to mention they would be going to Paris for two weeks, that was the majority of their holiday break!

"Mum, slow down, I've been so busy at school, I'm sorry I couldn't owl you. My Gryffindor friends are good I'm sure you heard about Mr. Weasley had to go to St. Mungos so they have their plate full this holiday and Draco and I are just friends." She rushed out, taking another sip of the delicious hot apple cider.

"Now when are we going to Paris?"

Lillian checked her gold bracelet watch, "In about 3 hours. We leave at five o' clock. You should probably pack your things."

"MUM!" Adira cried after spitting the cider back into her cup, quickly standing up within seconds. Her mother didn't even have time to reprimand her for being so unladylike before she disappeared upstairs to her room.

Needless to say, Adira was rather peeved her mother gave her no notice of when and where they would be going for the holidays. Of course Lillian shot back it was Adira's fault for not sending her letters more often, and that if she had bothered to send an owl Adira would not be in this predicament.

It was quarter to five when Adira's things were all packed and placed by the back door towards her yard. Her mother had placed a goblet outside and set it as a portkey to their destination. Pepper would be accompanying them this holiday to help with the luggage, although Adira wished it was one of the nastier house elves her father picked out, she feared Lucius would be just as mean as her father was with Pepper.

Adira's mother was very keen on her to dress smart for the Malfoy's, especially in Paris. Lillian feared that word would get to Daniel, even worse, the other death eaters that their family had become very…unconventional since Daniel was sent to Azkaban. Though the Dark Lord was not in power in Lillian's eyes, she still feared that there was something stirring among his followers, Lucius included. Cutting ties with Daniel meant cutting ties with all news of the more sinister side of the wizarding world, which in these unsure times left Lillian feeling uneasy.

The young witch pulled at the hem of her black pencil skirt, making sure it was modest yet still fashionable. She paired it with a dark green silk blouse tucked neatly into the skirt and accessorized with silver jewelry, her haired pulled back in a half up half down style pinned with a silver clip shaped like a snake. The Slytherin pride was very much on show today for the Malfoy's, just to be sure there was no question of their families pureblood name.

"Lillian darling," Narcissa and Lillian greeted each other warmly, a kiss on both cheeks, Lucius followed behind rather stiffly as if he had other places to be and shook Lillian's hand. Draco gave Adira a smirk and followed his father's every move and shook her hand as well, though his lingered much longer than his fathers did.

Lucius was dressed very nicely; his black cane in hand and his long silver blonde hair was neatly combed. Draco was dressed very well indeed, his hair was combed tidily and he wore a black blazer over a navy button up shirt and black trousers. It was all very formal on Lucius's behalf, and it was quite evident he did not want to be going on this holiday trip. He seemed rather antsy like he had other things to do, more important things.

He cleared his throat, after the formalities and said, "Lillian I must apologize, I will have to exclude myself from this trip, I have business to attend to at the Ministry."

He looked rather smug after that as he looked at Adira with knowing eyes, "You look lovely Adira, your father will be very proud to see you've grown up beautifully."

Adira's smile faded slightly _will_, he _will_ be proud? Shouldn't Mr. Malfoy have said _would_ be proud. Daniel had a lifetime sentence in Azkaban; he shouldn't be seeing her anytime soon, if not ever for the rest of his life.

Dark thoughts began to consume her mind, she was so wrapped up in what Lucius had said that she barely had time to register that he had left until a loud pop echoed through her house indicating that he had apparated out of their home. Snapping her out of the daze she was in, that pop made her keenly aware of Draco's eyes watching her carefully. His brows were furrowed and a slight frown was eminent upon his handsome chiseled face. Adira opened her mouth to ask him what the matter was when her mother and Narcissa called to them that they were leaving.

Le Palais D'or was a rather extravagant hotel meant for only the elite class of magical folk in the wizarding world. There was no way to floo into the hotel, the guests had to arrive via Le Palais D'or's car service. The reason for this was because many lower class magical families tried to get into the hotel by floo just to take a peek at its rumored beauty and of course the hotel's guest could not stand for that, so only paying customers were allowed to use their floo network from the inside. The Reeds and the Malfoys' names were already in their books, they were one of the hotels frequent visitors and the French loved doing business with them since they always chose the most expensive room.

The decadent hotel always impressed Adira, from the gold flecked marble floors, to the clean white suede couches and arm chairs in the seating area, this hotel was visually pleasing and they sure knew how to cater. Adira's peep toe heels clicked upon the floors with a lovely sound as she followed her mother and Narcissa to the check in counter where a handsome French man stood immediately recognizing the two of them and handing them their keys. "Welcome to ze hotel, your items have been sent to your room, same one as usual. Have a wonderful stay." He said, his French accent very thick.

Adira had yet to say a word to Draco, though she knew he would ask her why the sudden change in mood after his father left. She could feel the questions stirring in the air as he followed closely behind her to their suite, which had the best view in Paris just over looking the Eiffel tower, right next to the river.

His touch was gentle as he placed his hand upon the small of her back to lead her towards one of the empty bedrooms where they could be alone from the prying ears of their mothers. Not that it would matter, they were too busy yapping away about their lives and drinking champagne in the living room.

It was quiet as Adira sat upon the pale lavender Egyptian cotton sheets of the large queen sized bed. She sighed as she watched Draco take a seat on one of the white armchairs placed around a lovely oak coffee table; she smirked as he moved the vase filled with purple and white flowers over so he could put his feet up.

"Draco?" Adria's voice was soft, her amber eyes taking in the detail of the embroidery done upon the tapestry of a flower field hanging up on the wall across from her. The slight hum of his voice acknowledging her made her continue.

"Do you ever wonder if your father is keeping things from you and your mum?"

Draco snorted, "You mean like being a death eater? You and I both know we've known that about our fathers since we were old enough to understand who the Dark Lord was."

"Well, not that, but, I mean if _he _is really back. Doesn't your father ever make it sound like Lord Voldemort could rise again?"

Draco sighed, crossing his arms and kicking off his shoes. He frowned looking as if he was deep in thought, "I don't know, sometimes he makes it sound like he is actually back. But I can never be sure with him, he doesn't tell me much, he just expects me to follow in his steps and not ask questions," Draco called for Pepper asking him rather stiffly to bring them more comfortable clothes to wear, Adira was glad he didn't kick the poor house elf around. "But lately he has been acting rather dodgy, leaving at random times of the day, locking himself in his study. Things he used to do with your dad."

Clothes levitated towards Draco and Adira, which Adira was very grateful for, her feet were killing her and she was rather tired of sitting with her legs crossed at the ankles. Draco took his clothes to the bathroom to allow both of them to change properly. If Adira didn't have other things on her mind she knew she wouldn't have minded watching him change out of his clothing. She quickly slipped into her grey sweatpants and black t-shirt tossing her formal clothing onto the chair Draco had occupied just moments before.

Once she was dressed Adira jumped onto the bed falling onto her back with a loud 'umf'. "Do you think that if the Dark Lord really was back that he'd be able to get them out of Azkaban. Your aunt and my dad I mean?"

She could feel the bed dip beside her, her head turned to look into those crystal depths of blue she had grown to adore. His eyes were her favorite feature of his, Draco's eyes were undoubtedly beautiful, and even she couldn't deny that.

"To be honest with you, I know he could. He was powerful once and he could be powerful again. I mean if he was back that is."

It was silent once again; Adira's mind was still turning over ideas of what could happen if her father really did get out of Azkaban. Would he come after her mother? Would he act as if nothing happened and pretend like everything is okay? Or would he not hesitate to torture them as he had done so many other innocent families for just getting on his nerves? And then there was the subject of the mark. She remembered how often her father talked about getting her involved when she grimaced or made a face at the horrid things her father did and came back telling stories of. He would often threaten her with it, saying if she didn't behave or give the Dark Lord more respect even though he wasn't even alive anymore, he would carve one into her skin. The question was now eating her alive, she couldn't resist asking him, her curiosity always got the better of her.

"Would you ever get the dark mark and work for him?" she asked quietly, she was staring up at the ceiling again, this all felt oddly familiar; she had this conversation with Clara before.

"I don't want to." Was all he said and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Adira took a deep breath; she could feel how close Draco was to her now. His arm brushed against hers and if she turned her head to the side and moved it just a few inches, their nose would be touching.

She let out a loud yawn, "I'll let you get to bed Adira." Draco said, but his body didn't move off of the bed.

"Or you could sleep here for a bit, like at school except you don't have to get up at four in the morning to sneak off to your room so no one sees us." He laughed and rolled his eyes and got up from the bed regardless.

Adira pouted, only to realize he was getting under the covers, tossing the many unnecessary pillows aside. She copied his movements and relished in the soft feel of the blankets, she could fall asleep instantly if it weren't for the fact that her heart was racing and she couldn't understand why.

Draco boldly pulled her into his side, allowing her to place her head upon his chest, their feet entangled and the lights were turned off with a clap of his hands. "You know my mum would have a field day if she saw us? She was asking all about you before she told me we were heading off to Paris."

She could feel the chuckle through his nightshirt, though she wished it were just his chest, Adira could not deny how fit he was. "That's funny because my mother was asking about you too."

It grew quiet again but Adira couldn't fall asleep, Draco was fidgeting and it was getting rather annoying. With a huff Adira clapped her hands to turn on the lights and sat up, "Draco, stop fidgeting."

With a sly smirk he feigned the expression of annoyance, "I'm sorry Adira, I can't sleep with this shirt on."

Adira's frown faltered, and her heart may have skipped a beat, "And why is that my problem? You've slept with a shirt on all those times in the common room."

"Yes but I'm usually exhausted and I know you won't be able to handle me half naked like that."

Adira slapped his arm causing him to chuckle again, "Just take off your shirt Draco and shut up." She could feel her cheeks growing warm as he raised his brow at her.

"Now you're just trying to get me naked aren't you." He stated as if it was a fact a smirk evident on his face for he knew he made Adira flustered at that moment.

"Draco take off your shirt."

"You want to help me?"

Adira puckered her lips as her eyes narrowed, but slowly a small smile began to grow, Draco's eyes never once leaving her face as she leant forward, her fingers slowly brushing against his skin underneath his shirt. She began to pull it up ever so slowly, a smirk of her own replacing the innocent smile that was once there as she looked at the expression on Draco's face.

Shock, curiosity, lust? Perhaps she was just seeing things but the deer caught in head lights look was rather funny to watch as she stopped mid way and said "No I think you can take care of it yourself Draco. You're a big boy."

She couldn't deny that he was handsome as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. She watched as his upper arms flexed with the throw, his torso twisting to the side causing the blanket to slip down to his waist so she had a full view of his body and she was not complaining at all. He really was a looker and very physically fit, _he should take his shirt off more often, _she thought.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you Adira?" he said slyly, Adira's stomach dropped.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yea, you did, now be quiet and go to sleep."

He turned off the lights once again and pulled Adira in whose face was now on fire and she so badly wanted to slap herself against the forehead. Why was she acting so silly?

As she calmed her racing her, and her breathing steadied she placed her head upon his bare chest. She could hear every breath and the sound of his heart beating against her ear.

She cautiously placed her hand above his abdomen and got comfortable, feeling safe against his side with his arm draped around her. She was warm and content and she couldn't deny how happy she was in that moment, though she didn't know why.

"I knew you wanted me Reed." Draco said, Adira could feel his smirk, she knew he was having a laugh at her for earlier, but she didn't care.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Was her only reply back.

They fell asleep together without realizing their mothers were watching with large grins on their faces. They might have had too much champagne together and they were quite pleased at what they saw. Narcissa was happy Draco finally found a good girl to spend his time with, she knew he needed her and Lillian was glad that Adira let herself be taken care of for once and put her trust into someone other than herself.

They crept away giggling together, this must have been their third bottle of champagne.


	12. Dazed and Confused

So sorry I haven't updated in forever, I sort of lost my way with writing this chapter since I wanted to move forward with the story but I just didn't know how. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story and given me reviews! Lots of love to all of you!

xoxo

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Getting back into the daily grind of schoolwork and teachers and classes was dreadful for Adira after her holiday break. She received many gifts from her mother, and she loved Eledie's little lion pendant made out of red stone that seemed to catch the light like flames no matter how you looked at it. It was a kind gesture and she pinned it to the inside of her cloak sleeve just so she knew it was always there.

Draco's gift however was by far her favorite. He gave it to her on Christmas day, the day their families got back from Paris, she almost blushed, almost, when he gave it to her but she was rather proud of keeping herself in check. It was a silver chain with the head of a snake with two emeralds as eyes. The chain was so thin she could barely see it, except that it shined like little diamonds and when he put it on her, it was enchanted to slither around her wrist and clasp with the tail end of the bracelet in the snakes mouth. The ending result was quite beautiful, the 'snakes' body twisted around her wrist a few times as if it was a part of her skin and she knew the moment it was put on, she would never take it off.

Adira refused to acknowledge her growing fondness for Draco, there had been several times during the break in which she had the overwhelming urge to just take his face between her hands and kiss him. She was almost relieved when they returned home for the last bit of the holiday where she had time to reevaluate her life choices and pull herself together and spend a little time with Clara. Liking Draco was preposterous. They were friends now sure, but she couldn't see herself ever being with him. He wasn't reliable enough to be in a relationship with her, and she couldn't trust him to be honest with her if they ever were 'together'; at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Adira knew Draco would make a fine partner, she knew him well enough now to read him like a book and she knew that deep down he truly was a compassionate person, he was just too self absorbed and manipulated by the Slytherin standard of being a pureblood prick, not to mention the influence his father has on him.

Draco took his usual place next to Adira for Defense class. Although Umbridge was a proper nut case and got on Adira's last nerve, she had a tendency to ignore any Slytherin passing notes in her class, so long as they were doing their work. Adira was grateful for this, since she'd always get the reading done quickly in class and Draco, Blaise and she would partake in note passing, well mostly Draco and Adira.

'_I think Umbridge fancy's you Draco'_ Adira passed the note to Draco lazily, not bothering to watch out for Umbridge's watchful gaze, she knew that old toad didn't care, not after she sucked up to her by complimenting her taste in all things pink and her love for cats.

'_Everyone fancy's me I wouldn't be surprised', _Adira rolled her eyes, nudging him with her arm.

'_Well aren't you humble...this class is so utterly boring, I honestly don't get how anyone can stand this.' _

Draco looked up from his reading as she passed the note, watching her hand. Startling Adira he grabbed her wrist which the bracelet he had given her sparkled around. She dropped the note she was holding studying him carefully as he touched the silvery band and watched it shimmer as if it were moving. Her heart seemed to leap in her throat as his eyes finally reached hers, piercing, and beautifully grey. They almost made her stop breathing, the way he looked at her then but within seconds he snapped his gaze away from hers, picking up the note, reading it briefly and then scrawling very neatly, '_It's an easy grade.' _

Adira didn't bother to reply back to that, her mind was just coming up with so many different excuses and reasons for why he looked at her the way he did, and why he immediately stopped. She liked his stare for his gaze was so enticing and possessive, she hated to admit it but it was really sexy.

The rest of the day went on as normal, playful bickering on Draco and Adira's part, Pansy being annoying as always and the rest of the 'crew' following behind. It seemed Theodore Nott had now become part of the group, but Adira knew it was only because he had a huge crush on Clara, not that Clara seemed to mind it.

Blaise took a seat next to Adira as she finished up some work for her classes that evening in the common room. She was just waiting for a sly comment to come out of his mouth as per usual. But what came from his lips was not quite what she was expecting.

"I picked that out." He said, pointing at her glimmering bracelet with a passive look on his smooth face. Adira's confused expression caused him to reiterate, "I mean I was with Draco when he bought that, but I had no idea it was for you."

Adira scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, smirking along with Blaise as she watched him lean back against the cushions a self-satisfied look on his face. "Asked me what I thought about it and if I would ever consider giving it to one of my many suitors"

"Hah! What suitors? You mean him? He totally was asking if you would buy it for him…what did you say?" Adira now shut her books with her papers neatly tucked inside very much interested in what Blaise had to say.

He looked at her pointedly, "Very funny Adira; I told him I wouldn't get it for any of my suitors, they don't deserve such a pretty thing…not even him" She pursed her lips, she was hoping that Draco got her the bracelet for a reason, not just because they were friends but perhaps something more, and perhaps not even something more but that Adira wasn't just a friend, truly the young witch hadn't a clue what she wanted the bracelet to mean, only that it was something special. Blaise interrupted her thoughts by adding, "I told him I would give it to someone who actually meant something to me, not some shallow infatuation."

That night Adira tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't get a wink of sleep. All she could think about was what Blaise had told her earlier in the evening. Did Draco actually feel something for her? Did she _want_ Draco to feel something for her?

Adira honestly hadn't a clue. She couldn't say she wanted to be with him exclusively, Merlin knows that would only cause people to talk and Adira didn't want the already excessive attention upon her for a silly thing like that. But as she lay in her bed, staring up at the silk green curtains shielding her bed from the other girls in the room she came to realize something.

Through all this time of getting to know Draco, properly that is from the beginning of the term till now, she liked the idea though they weren't an item they could come to an agreement where they won't see other people except each other. So there wasn't a label of 'relationship' per say, but they know for themselves what to expect from being 'together'.

Adira sighed in frustration, _no, no, this won't ever work_, she thought as she flipped onto her stomach, burying her head into her pillow hoping she would suffocate these silly thoughts in her head. Draco and she were friends, really close friends, who have glimpses of intimate moments, but would never be completely there. Not to mention she was vastly inexperienced in the boy department except for that one time her third year she had a short romance with a muggle boy spontaneously in Paris. Why would Draco ever want to go for her in the first place compared to the countless other girls he's probably been with? Perhaps he was fooled into thinking Adira actually knew what she was doing. Adira groaned into her pillow, she'd best push aside these foreign feelings for her _friend_ and call it a night, because nothing could ever come from Draco Malfoy and Adira Reed being together.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

The next morning came to Adira's utter dismay too soon; her dreams were filled with the face of the Slytherin prince and on most days she wouldn't mind, today however after her realization the night before, she most certainly did. She didn't get much sleep, it seemed all she was plagued of was Draco's handsome face and the entire school whispering about her and saying nasty things, and in her dreams Draco laughed at her naivety when he found out how clueless she is in anything that was remotely close to sexual.

She was only fifteen for Merlin's sake; her birthday wasn't for another month, February 2nd to be exact and yet it was like a huge milestone she had to cross. She was turning sixteen in a little less than a month and the furthest she had gotten with a boy was a cheeky snog in the Tuilerie gardens with a Parisian boy who swore she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Adira had never been very bothered by this before until recently. Even during the summer she wanted to have some kind of romantic relations with a boy this year but now that her birthday was coming up she never felt this stressed before. She just wanted experience, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was considering not one male student bothered to look at her as she walked from the Great Hall to class. She began to pick it up all day, none of the guys in her year would look at her; they only looked down as they walked by her or didn't even gaze in her direction at all. How was she supposed to gain experience when absolutely no one was giving her the time of day? Was she really that hideous? Perhaps there was something on her face but when she checked in one of the bathrooms before her potions lesson she could find no obvious flaw. A few days passed and the second week of January was fast approaching and yet she still observed the same behavior and she was getting rather fed up with it.

"Enough!" She exclaimed out loud during dinner. She had observed enough, not one of the many boys at school was paying attention to her and she couldn't understand why. Nor could she understand why any of this had become relevant to her life so suddenly; she never noticed nor cared like this before.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Draco snorted glancing to his side at Adira with an amused glint in his crystal blue eyes.

"No one!" Adira exclaimed "That's the damned problem, no ones got my panties in a twist. No ones got my panties period." She huffed.

"I don't think any guy wants period panties."

"Sod off Nott before I hex you into the lake and make sure the giant squid has its way with you."

"I'm sure you'd like that Reed." He sniggered as her cheeks became pink with a mix of fury and embarrassment.

The conversation picked up again after her little outburst like it never happened and Adira continued to cut into her chicken with a tight grip and an aggressive jab until she felt a light nudge against her side.

Draco looked at her with the most amused expression, his brows were raised and his lips were pulled into a self-satisfied smirk he always had when he found something mildly entertaining.

"What" she whispered harshly continuing her massacre of what was chicken on her plate, now it just looked like a shredded disaster. She shoveled a bite in her mouth, chewing rather obnoxiously before looking at Draco again.

He chuckled, attempting very badly at covering his grin, "So lady like Miss Reed."

"Oh bite me Draco." He paused, his smirk grew if it could and his eyes flashed with something Adira didn't want to admit she liked. It was a mischievous look that danced across his face, like he had just done something he shouldn't have but he didn't care, he had complete disregard for it, he was breaking the rules with that one look. Adira wanted to choke on air.

He leaned in close to her taking the time to let his hand graze ever so smoothly against the length of her thigh under the table all the while whispering in her ear, "Later I just might."

He continued to eat his dinner like no words were exchanged at all as he partook in a trivial argument with Blaise and another Slytherin student who she didn't know the name of. Yet his hand was still painstakingly near her leg, but no longer touching. She craved the attention; her body yearned for it and she knew this was all wrong, so very _very_ wrong.

Adira bit the inside of her cheek, her stomach erupted with annoying little butterflies and her heart skipped a beat. All the while her brain was screaming at her to stop acting so frivolous and to get a grip. This was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about, her friend, her really attractive friend who she couldn't stop having less than friendly thoughts about. There clearly had to be something wrong with her, someone must have slipped her a potion or charmed her, anything!

She was partially relieved and disappointed when everyone made their way to the common room that evening. For one thing, she was happy she didn't have to deal with Draco and that comment he made during dinner; and yet at the same time she wished she could be alone with him and see if he would actually make a move.

She couldn't fathom in that moment why in the world the Weasley twins called her 'little lion' when she couldn't even find the courage to confront a boy she potentially had the biggest crush on. So she did what a cowardly girl would do and bid everyone goodnight without making any eye contact with Draco at all and rushed off to her room without a glance back.

It would be another sleepless night for Adira, the minutes ticked by so slowly and she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. Her eyes burned with exhaustion and she was quite fed up with her thoughts now. She let out a deep sigh pulling the covers off and tiptoeing around the beds not to wake anyone up. She made her way to the common room and situated herself in her normal place on the couch right in front of the fireplace, a lovely green fleece blanket draped over her legs as she stared into the flames.

"I knew I'd find you here tonight." Draco startled Adira, his voice coming from behind her as he leaned on the couch with his arms crossed.

Adira looked up at his face which appeared upside down to her and scoffed "I'm always here, what makes tonight any different?"

Draco walked around the couch rolling his sleeves up to reveal his delicious forearms and sat down next to Adira. Her amber eyes took in his form, the way the light from the fire gave his skin a warm glow, dancing across his face tempting her to reach out and touch. She quickly looked away.

_Get a grip Adira!_

"You know you haven't come down since before we left for break. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're avoiding me." He tilted his head to the side waiting for a reply and watching as Adira slowly became more flustered.

"I have not been avoiding you Draco, we see each other everyday and we are constantly hanging out, I think that's the opposite of avoidance don't you think?" She said softly, she still didn't dare to look at him after her moment of weakness earlier. She felt her heart race as Draco said her name and slowly without really wanting to, she lifted her eyes from her hands and gazed into his beautiful crystal orbs. What a poor decision to look at him, for now she couldn't look away. His playful smirk was replaced with a softer expression, one that gave Adira goose bumps. Her stomach twisted in knots and she felt her heart skip a beat as he reached out to tuck some loose curls behind her ear.

His soft fingers lingered upon her cheek and she felt him scoot closer to her, their knees now touching as they both were sat facing each other. His eyes danced across her face, his perfectly pink lips parted slightly as if he were about to say something but instead only his soft breath enveloped her senses. She was so dizzy from her pounding heart and the close proximity of their faces she didn't even think about what she was doing. All thought flew from her mind as she leaned in, their lips brushing against each other.

Her lips tingled with want and yet she couldn't find herself to complete the kiss. She was thankful that Draco then took the initiative to curl his fingers softly into her hair and cover her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

She leaned her forehead against his opening her eyes to see his were still closed and Merlin was he beautiful. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." He said opening his piercing eyes to catch her smile only to surprise her by placing another kiss upon her lips only this time not as unsure as before.

Adira's hands flew to the back of his neck as he pulled her closer to the point where she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him, nails scratching the nape of his neck gently. His own hands hugged her closer to him, the warmth of his palms causing heat to rise in Adira's cheeks as they both kissed one another with desire that had been bubbling over for god knows how long now. Adira tugged Draco's bottom lip with her teeth gently as they pulled apart causing Draco to chuckle, "You saucy little minx, I never pegged you for a bitter."

To be honest she didn't peg herself for a bitter either and yet she enjoyed the control it gave her with him. Though that didn't last long as Draco moved his kisses down her neck leaving little nibbles and bites along the way towards her collarbone. Adira had never been in such bliss before. She didn't know what to do with herself, her heart was racing, her lips were bruised and yet she wanted more, so much more. It came to a point during his painstakingly slow kisses down her neck where she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his face up to hers and gave him a fiery kiss, opening her mouth wide enough for his tongue to dance with hers. His fingers scratched against her bare skin as his hands went under her shirt, her own fingers making quick work to feel every contour of his abdomen all the way up to his chest and back down again. She couldn't get enough of him until of course a quiet cough interrupted their escapade.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Blaise asked with a smug look on his mocha face.

Adira cleared her throat, her lips plump and pink from Draco's own lips attacking hers just moments before and said quite pleasantly, "As a matter of fact, yes Blaise, I am absolutely enjoying myself, what would you say Draco?"

Draco merely nodded slightly distracted by Adira's hands still caressing the skin along his stomach; he would kill Blaise later for the interruption.

"Just thought I'd let you two know it's nearly five and some of our early risers are just getting up. Unless you'd like to give everyone a show, than by all means continue, I don't think anyone would mind that was rather entertaining to watch."

Adira's jaw dropped slightly, "For just how long were you watching Blaise?"

"Long enough, I tried to get your attention before but you were a bit too preoccupied with sticking your hands under each other's shirts."

Adira's cheeks burned and she pursed her lips trying to come back with something clever to say. But Blaise had already gone back upstairs most likely to get in another hour of sleep.

Adira made a move to leave but found that Draco had no intentions of letting her go, his fingers laced together behind her back and her legs were still wrapped around his torso. "And where do you think you're going?" he said kissing her lips once again.

Adira groaned, "Stop, you are far too tempting for your own good Draco." She said kissing him back between words.

"You're one to talk."

Adira stared at Draco, trying to decipher what to do now. She didn't think any of this would happen, nor did she think it would escalate so quickly, so what now?

"Draco what are we doing exactly? What is this thing that's going on between us because I don't know how I would feel if the whole school knew about this."

Draco frowned slightly, his brows furrowed together as if he was deep in thought. "I kind of like having you my secret I guess," He said before nuzzling his nose against her neck, "What do you want Adira?"

Adira knew exactly what she wanted, she wanted to be with Draco, but she wasn't ready for everyone to know, she didn't want to be the end of rumors and whispers again. What would people think? What would the DA members think? She was sure they would kick her out and everyone part of Dumbledore's Army had grown on her, even Ron Weasley; but only a little bit.

There was no point in lying and avoiding her feelings and fears, "I want to be with you Draco but I don't want everyone and their mother to know about it. Blaise is a safe zone but I don't think I can handle more rumors."

He nodded against her neck his lips leaving feather light kisses, "I think you're right" he said and then pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, "But don't think you can go around flirting with other blokes, I must say I will get rather jealous."

Adira laughed, "You? The jealous type? I never would have guessed." She replied back sarcastically only to gasp in surprise as Draco's lips bit down against her soft neck. She could feel the blood rush up to the spot as he nibbled and kissed and sucked against her skin leaving her breathless as he blew cool air against the now tender spot.

"I told you I bite." He said with a smirk, getting up off the couch and pulling Adira up with him. "Now everyone will know you are taken, they just won't know who."

And with that he gave the dazed witch a chaste kiss and swaggered up to the dormitory to get ready for class, "And don't you dare try to cover that one up, I'll just give you another one later." He called down to her before disappearing all together.

Lillian sat upon the settee with a classic American novel, immersed in the world of Jay Gatsby and enjoying the beautiful language on the page when a loud pop echoed through out the house. Lillian perched herself at the edge of her seat, gently placing a bookmark onto the page she was so rudely interrupted reading and sat up with a huff. Who in the world could be apparating in so late? Perhaps it was Narcissa Malfoy too frightened to be alone in her huge manor at night when Lucius was still at work.

She called for Pepper, he should have been in the foyer cleaning and yet he didn't appear before her as he always did. Something felt wrong, the environment became tense and suddenly she didn't feel safe any more. It had to be Narcissa, she kept telling herself as she pulled her cashmere cardigan closer to her.

"Narcissa darling?"

No answer.

"Narcissa, really I must insist you come to the living room and join me for a cup of tea."

Yet there was still no answer and Lillian couldn't deny she was frightened now for she couldn't have imagined that loud pop. Who in the world was in her house?

She readied her wand aiming it towards the entrance of the room where she heard the noise and took very careful and quiet steps to not alert the intruder where she was. She was Lillian Reed for Merlin's sake, wife to a notoriously vicious Death Eater, how could she even pretend she wasn't ready for whoever it was when she dealt with Daniel for years.

But what greeted her at the end of the room was something she never thought she would see in her life and it made her sick. On the floor his body looking like some beast attacked it was Pepper, his eyes open wide and glassy staring into nothing bleeding from every lesion on his skin as if he was still alive. But Lillian was well aware he was not, he had been cursed and her heart broke for what was she to tell Adira?

She brought a shaky hand up to her lips as if to hold the scream in when she looked up at the murderer. His back was facing her, this man standing before her dressed in rags with wet long hair sticking to him. Her heart began to race as he slowly turned around, eyes dark and menacing, face gaunt as if he hadn't eaten properly in years which she assumed he really hadn't where he was sent off to. There standing before her was a man she never thought she would see again in her lifetime. Standing before her was the very bane of her existence, a man, no not a man, a monster who she had so desperately tried to get away from and now he was here in the flesh facing her with that smirk she had once found charming in her youth.

"Hello Lillian dear."

The last words she heard before falling into an excruciating darkness was "Crucio."

Daniel Reed had returned.


End file.
